Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have
by Miss Elle Winchester
Summary: Karina is an American teenager who's abused by her father. When she finds a way into Narnia she thinks her troubles are over, that is until she's fought over by a handsome Prince and a dashing King. Movieverse Caspian/OC a little Peter/OC COMPLETE
1. Homeland

**Disclamier: I totally do not own The Narnia stories. I just don't, get over it. These wonderful characters belong to the one and only C.S. Lewis, whom I am forever grateful to. I only own Karina, who's like another version of me. Although I do with I owned William Moseley and Ben Barnes... (naughy thoughts a'brewin)**

_The world is changing_

_I feel it in the earth_

_I feel it in the water_

_I smell it in the air_

_-Galadriel_

Homeland

"Come back here!" a man yelled, but Karina didn't listen. She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door loudly. She felt her shoulders, which were bruised from her father shaking her so hard. She locked the door to her closet sized room and propped a chair against the doorknob. Taking off her black parka, Karina looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't as scrawny since she'd started working at the Burger King because she got to take home actual food. Her arms were bruised black and blue from the constant beatings from her junkie father. She shuddered as her door was pounded on for the fourth time. She wondered where her mother was, as she'd run off two years ago after a huge fight with her dad.

She flopped down on her bed, and, as the tears started welling up and then burning her cheeks she turned face down and buried her face in her pillow. She couldn't take another day of this; another day of the stares--glares, really--and conspicuous giggles from the girls at school; the constant teasing; the teachers promising to intervene and then doing nothing; coming home and being told, "That's just part of life in the real world. Get used to it, 'cuz life isn't like all that fantasy shit you read."

_Oh God_, she prayed silently, _please help me. _

"Karina! Girl, if you don't open this door, I WILL!" The door groaned on its hinges as he rammed it again and again. She wasn't going to open the door. She quickly turned her pillow to the side that wasn't wet and wiped her tears away roughly as the doorknob jiggled violently. She was prepared for a vicious beating like usual, she'd be knocked out for about an hour and then finish her homework. Her eyes darted around the room for someplace to hide, if only for a moment. Karina saw 

her closet and ran for it, ducking under the clothing. She closed the door quietly but it was too late. Her front door busted open, her father reeling from the blow.

"Where the hell are you?!" he yelled. Karina felt her skin crawl and her cigarette burn scar felt like it was lit on fire all over again. He looked around for awhile before seeing the closet door cracked open. Karina felt her breathing hitched in her throat as he approached the door.

"There you are, Karina. I was kinda worried you left me." He said reaching for her. Karina backed up on her elbows deeper into the closet. Her father became angry, "Get out here!"

_No way._ Karina thought as she backed up deeper into the expanse of clothing. The only thing was that she didn't feel clothing anymore, but tree branches. Her father and her room had disappeared and now in front of her was a large expanse of forest, but the trees were not as close together as in a normal forest or wood, but they were spread apart so you could see what was in the distance.

"Oh my God…." She gasped, standing up. Her retro eighties neon sneakers sunk into the greenest grass she had ever seen in her life. Karina twirled around, "Impossible…" was the only thing she could muster. She knew exactly where she was too. There was no mistaking Narnia. Although Narnia was a fictional place in her favorite book she knew instantly she was there. Karina smiled, "Awesome."

She wandered around for a few seconds before plunking down on a log. Well she was lost. She wondered what age she was in. Were the Penvensie's ruling or was it Caspian X? So many questions swam in her head; Karina didn't notice the group of people coming towards her. Once they were in sight, Karina smiled, trying to act friendly. In her midst were the most fearsome creatures she had ever seen. Two centaurs and a Minotaur stood near her and Karina felt her stomach lurch. Remembering her Narnian manners she bowed, her right hand over her heart, "Hi." She said lamely. The centaur drew his blade and Karina gulped.

"What is your purpose here Daughter of Eve?" he asked. Karina bit her lip, "I'm lost."

The party exchanged looks, "Are you Telmarine?"

Karina realized she must have looked just like a Telmarine, who were tan skinned and brunette. She shook her head, "I'm Dominican, well and African-American on 

my dad's side." She rambled on for minutes about her family heritage until the centaur cut her off.

"We will take you to the Kings and Queens."

Karina nodded, "Coolies."



Karina only smiled as she was led into Aslan's How, which was deep underground. She knew it was a tomb but she never expected it to be this inhospitable. She clutched her backpack to her chest, glad she had grabbed it on her way through the closet. All sorts of creatures gathered around her, murmuring to one another about their new visitor. The centaurs led her into the inner sanctum of the How and Karina gasped, "OMG it's the stone table!"

She felt giddy and fought the urge not to jump up and down. She was really looking at the stone table! Geek alert. On the table sat a girl with long red brown hair and brown eyes. She looked about ten or twelve, and was dressed in an orange dress.

"Hello!" the girl said cheerfully.

"Lu, who are you talking to?" someone asked and four other people appeared. The first was a girl who looked around Karina's age of sixteen, she was dark haired with slate colored eyes. On her back was a quiver full of arrows and a bow. The next was a boy who looked fifteen; he was a brunette with pale skin like the girl. Finally two men entered, the first looked seventeen or eighteen with honey blonde hair and sapphire eyes and the other was dark haired with black eyes and tan skin, he looked around nineteen or twenty. They all looked very surprised to see Karina, who only smiled.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked his hand on the hilt of his sword. Karina smiled non-threateningly, "Hi I'm Karina."

They all exchanged looks and the younger brunette spoke, "You don't look like you're from Narnia."

Karina shrugged off the centaurs, who were holding her arms quite tightly, "I'm not. I am American, from Detroit to be exact."

"America! What year?" the older girl asked. Karina lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow, "When else, 2008."

"2008?!" they all yelled. Karina scratched her nose, "Yeah, it really blows most people's minds. By the way, who are all of you?"

The blonde, who was the self appointed leader, answered "I am High King Peter," he motioned to the older girl then to the younger one, "This is Queen Susan and Queen Lucy," then he introduced to younger boy and the older one, "This is King Edmund and Prince Caspian."

Karina rubbed her shoulders and arms, "Not to cut this short but do you guys have any medical stuff?"

Susan looked concerned, "Yes, why?"

Karina took off her black sweater so that she was only wearing a pink tank top. The party gasped when they saw her bruises, "What happened?" Lucy asked, rushing over to her. Karina smiled bitterly, "My dad."

Susan and Lucy ushered her over to a small ledge where they wrapped her arms with gauze. "I look like a mummy. Aruuuu Aruuuuu!!" Karina laughed, holding her hands in a Frankenstein like fashion. Lucy laughed but she could've sworn she heard Susan say she was acting "childish". Karina shrugged this off and approached Peter, Edmund, and Caspian who were in a football like huddle. She draped her arms around Caspian and Peter's shoulders,

"So what are we doing?" she asked, curiously poking her nose into their plans. Peter shook off her arm but Caspian looked almost happy she had touched him.

"Trying to come up with a plan to attack Miraz's castle." Edmund said. Karina nodded and pretended she was actually interested instead of watching Caspian and Peter. Can you say double threat?!

"How can we communicate with one another when to strike?" Peter said, his lips pursing adorably. Karina felt a little light bulb go off in her head and she found her backpack.

"Eureka!" she said loudly so that everyone could hear. Caspian turned around, looking very confused, "What are those?"

Karina smiled, "These my friends are the best things to happen since sliced bread."

In her hand were two Verizon EnV's, on silver and one olive. Karina had almost forgotten that her BFF Shane had left his phone in her backpack. The Kings and Queens looked at the devices warily, "What do they do?" Edmund asked. Karina waggled her eyebrows, "I'll show you. Pete would you hold this?"

Peter, looking non too pleased about being called Pete by someone he barely knew, held the silver phone. Karina called it and the phone started vibrating and ringing. Peter immediately dropped the phone, Karina giggled, "Ugh, Pete you have to answer it."

Peter hesitantly pressed the green button as Karina told him to.

"Hello?"

Karina smiled, "Hi, how are you Pete? How are things over there on the other side of the room?"

"It's like magic!" Caspian said his Castilian accent making him sound very excited. Karina smiled,

"Communication problem solved."

**Author's Note: Review, review my little pumpkins! Please, like seriously, I like having reviews. No meanies though, and not pirate hookers either. Review and I actually might pick this story up, ducklings. BTW I'm not sure if I want Karina to end up with anyone, maybe Peter or Caspian. Reach out and tell me who you think should win fair lady's heart.**


	2. Jealous Boys

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Karina (The song used is by Bryan Adams)**

Jealous Boys

Caspian had been watching her all day. His gaze unwavering from her beautiful cherubic face, her dark hair running straight down her back. He watched her now as she played some card game with Queen Lucy called "Go Fish". Karina was dainty but not overtly girly, Caspian noticed, and took great care of her hair. Her skin was the color of very creamy coffee and her almond shaped doe eyes were a deep chocolaty brown. Whenever she cast a look Caspian's way, which was blissfully not often, he instantly melted on the spot. He and Peter butted heads about the raid on the castle more than once and Caspian was glad to be away from the little git. Peter's plan to attack the Telmarine castle wasn't one of the greatest ideas but Caspian was obligated to obey the High King, no matter how stupid the idea was.

"Caspian?"

Caspian almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Karina standing in front of him. Queen Susan, being ever generous, had lent Karina one of her gowns. It was canary yellow with gold trimmings; she had kept on her sneakers.

"Yes, Lady Karina?" Caspian answered; glad she was actually talking to him. Karina's eyes lit up and Caspian could've sworn they were smiling at him. But it wasn't cruel laughing; he wasn't being laughed at, only teased.

"You don't have to call me 'Lady'. I'm only sixteen. Anyway, Lucy and I wanted to know if you could teach us some moves."

Caspian raised a dark eyebrow, "I don't follow?"

Karina sighed, her shoulders slightly slumping, "To fight, you know defend ourselves?"

A small, very boyish, part of him squealed with delight. But he kept his kingly composure, "Of course. What would you like to see?"

Lucy ran over to them smiling, "Hand to hand combat."

Caspian staggered back for a moment. Hand to hand? That meant…. Oh sweet Jesus, he had to… _touch_ her. Karina smirked, "The truth is…"

"Karina said she could whip your butt in a fight." Lucy finished and Karina blushed. Caspian felt a little embarrassed, a girl beat him up? He'd never hear the end of it from King Edmund and King Peter. He puffed out his chest, "I do not wish to hurt you, my lady."

Karina smiled as she turned away, "Well if you're scared you'll get you're a-" she remembered Lucy was at her side and quickly changed her last word, "butt kicked, then I completely understand."

_Well you think that you can take me on  
_

_You must be crazy  
_

_There ain't a single thing you've done  
_

_That's gonna phase me_

Well Caspian wasn't about to take that. He quickly stood, "I accept your challenge."

Karina smiled, "Awesome. It begins in five minutes. I suggest you use that time to get your affairs in order." She said playfully turning and walking down one of the tunnels of the How, Lucy at her heels.

Right on time, Karina appeared at the entrance to the inner sanctum of the How. She had changed from her dress into her skinny jeans and tank top, not wanting to totally ruin Susan's dress. Caspian leaned against one of the pillars; he noticed Karina had invited all the Pevensie siblings to watch their little brawl. Susan looked completely uninterested but Edmund and Lucy looked quite primed to see their new friends fight. Peter was nowhere to be found and Caspian was rather happy about this, the brat was really beginning to crawl under his skin. Karina raised her fists in a sign of victory and Edmund and Lucy cheered,

"In this corner, from someplace called Detroit. Karina!!" Lucy yelled like a boxer announcer. Karina pretended to punch the wall and shuffled around a bit,

"Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee!" she said. Caspian wasn't sure if she coined this phrase but he rather liked it. Taking off his brigandine he stepped into the makeshift ring, which was a circle on the ground.

"And in this corner, the heir to the Telmarine throne, the one, the only, Prince Caspian!!" Edmund announced. Lucy and Edmund sat on the stone table as the two took their battle stances, "We will begin when the bell rings. I want a good clean fight." Edmund said.

"Ding!!" Lucy yelled, and so the fight began.

_Oh, but if you want to have a go  
_

_I just want to let you know  
_

_Get off my back and into my game  
_

_Get out of my way and out of my brain _

Karina sighed, this really wasn't fair. What she had neglected to tell the Telmarine Prince was that she took karate and boxing on a daily basis. She really didn't want to fight him after all.

_Flashback_

"_Karina," Lucy asked as she and Karina played 'Go Fish', "I think Caspian likes you."_

_Karina smiled as she caught the Prince in her vision, "Really?"_

_She totally didn't want to sound giddy and stupid but somewhere in her heart she felt her blood boil. Back in Detroit she'd never had any boyfriends. Boys only liked her for her body, not her mind. _

"_I think you should ask him out." Lucy stated boldly. 'There's no way this girl is only twelve' Karina thought then said, "To go where? I mean we're in the middle of a tomb if you haven't noticed."_

_Lucy peeked out from her card hand, "Just talk to him."_

_Karina cringed, Caspian was watching her again. It made her feel uneasy, not the 'is he going to kill me?' uneasy but the 'am I going to fall for him?' kind. Karina sighed, her hand drooping, giving Lucy the perfect opportunity to see her hand._

"_Okay, how about this?" Karina placed her cards face down on the stone table and whispered in Lucy's ear, "I'll fight him."_

"_WHAT!? I want you to kiss him, not kill him." Lucy protested loudly. Everyone in the How's inner sanctum turned to look at the pair. Karina laughed self-consciously, her face going beet red. "You'll have to keep your big mouth shut. I mean, if he manages to beat me I'll flirt a bit."_

_Lucy nodded, "Ohhhhhh, I get it." _

Karina was excellent at bobbing and weaving. Caspian was almost caught off guard when she almost managed to punch him in the lip. He hung back around the outer rim of the circle, well he wasn't about to hit a girl. Especially when he had a crush on said girl. Pain irrupted in Caspian's shoulder, she'd hit him! Not hard of 

course but it still smarted. He rubbed his shoulder; there was no way he was going to lose to a girl. There was just. No. Way. He made a grab for her but Karina was much faster, she pulled him into a half-Nelson, noogieing his perfect dark locks.

This was becoming embarrassing.

Caspian, being male and much stronger than Karina, flipped her onto her back on the ground. She struggled playfully before lying still on the dirt floor of the How. Lucy smiled; oh Karina was most defiantly flirting.

_Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
_

_I think it's time you better face the fact  
_

_Get off my back  
_

_  
You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
_

_Don't think that you can't find a way in _

"1…" Edmund yelled. Karina remained still, Caspian could win this round. She didn't want his pride so bruised he wouldn't at least speak with her.

"2…"

Caspian stared down at Karina, who had locked eyes with him. This beautiful goddess was… _letting _him win. She knew she could best him and yet she lay still as a lamb on the floor.

"3…"

"Caspian wins!!" Lucy squealed. Susan clapped politely as did Edmund, and Caspian helped Karina up off the floor. She brushed off her jeans,

"That was awesome." She said her voice genuinely happy. She and Caspian shook hands, both almost melting on contact. Karina felt Lucy tugging on her tank top and the two disappeared into one of the How's numerous tunnels.



Dinner at the How was a large problem for Karina. Mostly because she had never eaten bear meat (yuck!) and because she had never been this far away from home. Granted, her father was a complete asshole, she still missed Detroit. As all the Pevensie siblings and Caspian gathered around the fire Karina hung back in the shadows. She didn't really belong here anyway. She was just here by a weird twist of fate.

"What troubles you, milady?" she heard a voice ask. She felt her heart skip a few paces as King Peter emerged from the darkness. Karina brushed non-existent lit off of her dress.

"Nothing, Pete. I'm just thinking about home." She said honestly. Peter took another step towards her. He had been outside the How for quite some time, brooding about the castle raid. Susan and Edmund were on board, as were most of the Narnians, but Caspian was against it. Not that it mattered; Peter was used to doing things his way all the time. He had seldom spoken to Karina since she had come to the How and he figured he should at least be hospitable.

"I think about home a bit too." He said, trying to make conversation. Karina's lips twitched into a smile, "Do you have any ice?"

Can you say random?

"What?" Peter asked, confused by her question. Karina shrugged her shoulders, "Caspian was kinda rough and my bruises hurt a bit."

The innuendo hit Peter square in the gut, but he remained calm, not letting thoughts of strangling the Telmarine enter his head. Karina, sensing his distress, explained, "We were tussling."

Peter let a huge air pocket rush out of his chest, "Well we don't have ice but I can get Susan to check your wounds." Lame, lame, lame, Peter thought, he was so dull she wanted to have her wounds checked than talk to him.

"That sounds cool. See you later." She said with a wink. Her skin was the first to disappear into the darkness and Peter was left alone to his thoughts.



Karina lay on her back, focusing on a crack in the How's ceiling. She had been staring at the same spot for hours, hoping the boredom would render her comatose. Next to her was Lucy, who slept like the dead. Karina rolled over on her stomach, coming face to face with Peter. He looked so handsome when he wasn't planning battles or being obnoxious. The look on his sleeping face was that of youth, sweetness, weakness even. Karina stood up and quietly made her way out of the How into the moonlit field. She couldn't believe how clean the air was; for God's sake she had a moon shadow. She climbed up one of the rock faces and sat, looking out to the sky.

"Eenie, meenie, miney, mo…" she said absentmindedly.

"Mind if I join you?"

Karina almost fell off the ledge. These Narnian's had to learn how to approach people in the dark. She knew that weird accent anywhere, it was Caspian.

"Nope." Was her short reply.

Caspian plunked down next to her, not too gracefully. His leg clipped her shin, "Sorry." He said. Karina shrugged, "I'm not a glass unicorn. I don't break if you tap me."

Caspian was at a loss for words. He felt his hands get sweaty and his mind go foggy. He wasn't a poet by any means and had no idea what women wanted. The only experience he'd ever had with a woman was courting one, which almost never happened as all the women in the Telmarine court were as attractive as toads.

"Hey Charlie are you okay?" she asked, waving a hand near Caspian's face. He jolted from his seated position, "Umm, yes I was just admiring the stars." God, he was stupid! Why could he never be charming on command? Karina nodded, "Yeah, they're really pretty tonight. Well, I'm officially tired. I'm gonna head in."

Caspian cursed himself; he had sent her running for the How. A new record. Karina smiled and winked at Caspian,

"Goodnight."

**Authors Note: Hello all. I've decided to pick up with this story. Many thanks to my reviewers: MaryMacdonald and LailaPFE. You make my life worth living reviewers, so review. BTW did you like the song I just incorperated into the chapter. It felt like a montage in my head, tell me if you like weird insert songfics. For now, I shall retire to the parlor and nap with my beagle puppy Jack... Toodles!**


	3. SOS

**Disclaimer: I am a filthy samurai hobo who owns nothing. Remember that...**

Peter paced around the stone table like a caged tiger. Susan and Lucy had gone to the stream with Karina and he was anxious for their return. They had been gone for hours and Peter was beginning to worry. Mostly about Karina, she was new to Narnia and very trusting of its inhabitants. That was what he was afraid of.

"Easy Peter, you'll ware a hole in the dirt." Edmund joked as he and Glenstorm the centaur entered the How. Peter looked up to the stone carving of Aslan, whose eyes looked so very sad. _What would you have me do Aslan? _Peter thought, fingering the lion's head pommel of his sword.

"That's it," Peter said, "I'm going after them." He headed out of the How, his horse, a Chestnut stallion, in tow behind him. "Don't bother," Edmund yelled, "Caspian's already out looking."

What the hell?

Peter stopped in his tracks, his fist clenching involuntarily. "What?"

Edmund shrugged, "He left a few seconds ago bu…"

The younger King was cut off as Peter mounted his steed and spurred it into a gallop. _This is insane! I'm King, I should be the one to retrieve my sisters…. And Karina_. He thought as his horse entered the forest. There were only two streams near the How but Peter knew the girls liked the one with the warmer water. He dismounted his horse when he neared the stream, making sure he was silent. The forest offered great cover and Peter looked around cautiously for any sign of Telmarine soldiers. But one Telmarine in particular caught his amazing blue eyes. Caspian was huddled behind a fallen tree watching three figures splashing around in the water.

Can you say creeper?

Peter silently slid down one of the shrub filled ravines and right onto Caspian's back.

"Ooof, what the…" Caspian drew he dagger but sheathed it when he saw Peter on his back. Casting him off Caspian knew he was in for a huge fight.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Peter whispered loudly, poking Caspian's chest. The Prince's eyes darkened, "Just keeping watch."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you're really watching for danger." Peter rolled his eyes and settled next to Caspian on his haunches.

"It's not my fault you let three girls go into the forest…alone." Caspian replied shortly. Sighing, Peter and Caspian both sat in complete utter silence.

Finally, male bonding.

Caspian smiled to himself as he watched Karina swim to one of the small rock islands in the lake. She was a magnificent swimmer to Caspian's standards, as Telmarines rarely swam. She was as graceful as a water nymph and he wondered if perhaps she was one. His professor told him stories of forest nymphs, how they were wild and unpredictable and yet could bewitch any mortal man with a mere glance. How _this _nymph had captured his heart.

"Quit ogling her." Peter said, quite loudly. All three girls looked to the fallen tree and Caspian and Peter dove into the bushes to avoid being seen.

"How about you shut your big trap, _High King Peter?_" God how Caspian loathed him. He vowed to loathe him for all eternity.

Karina knit her eyebrows together, "What the Fuddrucker was that?" She had to remember her manners and not curse. At home she had a mouth that would put a sailor to shame. Susan sat on the bank of the lake, "Maybe we should go."

"Oh but we've just got here!" Lucy whined. Susan stood up, "We've been here for hours Lu. I'm sure Peter and the others are worried." She sounded like a mother. A mother what, Karina hadn't the heart to say.

"Who cares about Peter!? He's all moody lately." Lucy sighed, spitting some water at Karina. "Maybe he's PMSing." Karina answered. All three howled with laughter at this. Back in the bushes, Peter was turning redder than a Christmas bulb. PMSing?! It was official, that girl was the most…. Infuriating, annoying, childish… the list could go on and on. He clenched his fists, "That girl is the most…"

_Beautiful creature I've ever seen_. He finished in his head. Whoa, what? Annoying maybe and totally weird but beautiful? Peter shook his head, hoping to jumble his thoughts.

"Well… it's about time for me to be hitting the old dusty trail." Caspian mock-yawned. Peter also noticed the girls had gone and he regretted not making himself known to Karina.



Karina sighed as she and the Pevensie sisters headed out of the woods and back to the How. Her hair was disgusting and she was happy for once her mother was Italian, so her hair was thick and lustrous and also dried kinda fast. The hours of battle planning in the How were boring and Karina just got tired watching Peter and Caspian constantly freak out on one another. It was all really weirding her out. The castle raid was supposed to be that night and Karina was somewhat nervous. Everyone was gearing up for battle while she and Lucy sat in the darkness, ignored. Finally, Trufflehunter, the wise badger, came up to them.

"My Lady," he said addressing Karina, "His highness King Peter wishes to speak with you."

"Oh you are just too cute!" Karina said, ignoring the badger's message, "Do you want a Pop Tart?"

Trufflehunter sniffed the sugary treat that she held out, "Thank you very much my lady. I shall enjoy it greatly."

Karina smiled. The Narnian's really loved the goodies from the future she had brought with her in her backpack. Instant noodles, Sour Patch Kids, and other assorted sweets had become their favorites. When she found Peter he was sharpening his sword,

"What's up?" Karina said, staring at the blade, instantly mesmerized. Peter took a huge breath, "I don't want you to come with us."

Peter felt lower than dirt as he watched Karina's expression sink, her beautiful brown eyes drooping slightly.

"Oh, okay. I'll just stay here with Lucy." She said sadly. As she turned to go Peter grabbed her hand, the contact sent electric pins up and down his skin.

"I just don't want you hurt." He said softly, not looking her in the eye.

"Well I think she should come, we need every sword we can get." Caspian's voice intervened and Karina felt as if all hell had been broken loose.

"Well, we didn't ask you." Peter grumbled. Karina smiled, dazzling the boys and resolving the conflict, "Let's save the fireworks for the battle, dudes."

She turned to Caspian, "I think I'll stay here. After all I'm not really a seasoned war veteran."

Caspian nodded and, not really knowing why, wrapped her into a big bear hug. Karina buried her head into his shoulder, enjoying the warmth. He smelled like cinnamon and musk. Peter looked like his head might explode and Karina sensed that the moment had turned sour.

"There's room for one more." She said, trying to lighten the mood. Lighting passed between the two ruler's sharp gazes and Karina felt like the How had darkened. She let Caspian go and hugged Peter, it was only fair after all. Peter mad a victory face at Caspian, who only turned away and went to speak with Susan.



She had to admit, it was weird without them. Karina was looking at the stone carving of Aslan, whom the Narnians seemed to love. The great lion had become a comfort to her during her stay in Narnia. She turned her back on the carving,

"When I said get me outta here God, this isn't what I meant." She grumbled. Karina wanted to eat her words as a roar sounded throughout the How. She trembled as the stone carving of Aslan shook, and suddenly in her midst was the largest lion she had ever seen. She knew this had to be Aslan

"Rise, Karina." The lion said his voice deep and calming. Karina didn't realize she was crying and tried to dry her tears, "I'm sorry for being so girlish, Aslan." She hiccupped. Aslan's smile was comforting and she was quick to hug him.

"Now dear one, I have something for you to do." He said when they parted. Karina wiped away her tears, "Anything."

Aslan nodded, "I want you to fight for me."

"What?"

The lion chuckled, "You were sent here to protect them, dear one."

Karina raised her eyebrows, "Protect who?"

Aslan only smiled, striking the ground with his paw the earth beneath their feet shook violently and Karina fell to her knees. Rising from the ground was some type of flat sword and two claw-like daggers.

"Cool." She said and Aslan motioned for her to pick them up. "You are the guardian for the Kings and Queens of Narnia." He said. Karina sat at his feet, "What?"

"Let me tell you of your people, dear one."

Karina came to know that the guardians of Narnia had protected the royalty of old from evil. She compared them with the secret service, always watching out for danger. The most interesting thing about these guardians was that they could use the deep magic. They could imprint themselves on people so that they could remember them forever. They were warriors who died for Narnia and Karina couldn't believe she was one of them.

"So, who am I to protect?" she asked again and Aslan only laughed, his body fading into brilliant golden mist, "You will know in time, dear one. You will know in time…"

Karina looked at the weapons in her hands. Unsheathing the sword she saw that it was very flat and wide, but it wasn't made of metal. It was made from glass, Narnian runes of deep magic were carved into the blade. The claw sabers were very sharp (she nicked her finger on the edge of one and it bled like no tomorrow), they were silver and wrapped with black leather. _This is way too weird to be a dream, _Karina thought as she ventured to find Lucy,_ Something about this seems so familiar though. _When she found the youngest queen, she was tracing letters in the sand. Her eyes lit up when she saw Karina,

"Whoa, where'd you get those?" Lucy asked, eyeing the weapons closely. Karina sat on the ground with Lucy, she had strapped the sword to her back and the sabers to her hips, "Aslan."

"Aslan! He was here?!" Lucy yelled with excitement. Karina nodded, "Yes, he told me…" Karina then told Lucy the exact story that the great lion had and by the time she was done Lucy's jaw was on the floor of the How.

"You can use the deep magic?" she said with awe. Karina smiled, "Yeah, that's what he said."

Lucy felt a grin spread across her face, "I bet the others have beaten those Telmarnies by now and their halfway back."

Karina knew this was a small cry from the truth but she played along, after all Lucy was only a kid, "Yeah, I bet they've got King Miraz's head on a platter."

"Gross."

"Indubitably." Karina said playfully. But inside her guts were turning to jelly, she was worried to death about Peter and Caspian. They were both so pig-headed they were bound to do something incredibly stupid to prove their worth or something. Her shoulders slumped against the dusty wall and she fell into a deep sleep.



"They're back!" Lucy gasped, jolting Karina from a naughty dream involving herself, Caspian, and Peter with a spray can of whipped cream. "Just like five more seconds." She grumbled but Lucy persisted pulling her to her feet. The two friends walked out of the How, shocked at what they saw,

"So few return." Karina said, surprising herself. She looked to Lucy, "Maybe you should wait inside?"

Lucy saw the look crossing Peter's face and decided that would be a very good idea. Karina stepped in the middle of Caspian and Peter, "Whoa, what the hell happened?" she asked, thinking this was the appropriate time to let out a good curse. Peter turned on his heel, "Ask him." He snarled, looking in Caspian's direction.

"Me?"

Karina tried to smile but her face felt like it would break Peter raised his voice, "Maybe if you'd stuck to the plan those soldiers would still be alive."

This seemed to be a low blow for Caspian, who looked like he might cry, "Hey! I'm not the one who abandoned Narnia!" Caspian just wanted to wash his hands of this confrontation, especially now that Karina was watching.

"No you just invaded it. You're all the same, you, your uncle, your father!" Peter rambled on, his voice angry. A cry of outrage was heard from Caspian who drew his blade. Karina was glad she was in the middle of them; if they wanted to fight they'd have to go around her. Both her hands were held out in a sign of peace, one on Peter's chest and the other on Caspian's.

"Chill." She growled, sending shivers down Peter's spine.

"I will if he will." Caspian grunted, his hand tightening on his blade. Peter sheathed his, "Fine by me."

As Caspian stalked into the How, Karina turned her fury on Peter. "That was really mean, Peter. It was practically like insulting his mother."

Peter pouted, and Karina had to try and focus on his words and not his lips, "He deserved it."

"No one deserves to be berated by an idiot." Susan said; her words hurt Peter like an arrow in the heart. Karina's eyes that once shone with admiration for him now glistened with distaste and disappointment as she retreated into the How.



Later that night Karina and Caspian decided to take a walk. Now as they took a turn around the forest Karina felt that she was very lucky to not have to choose sides between Peter and Caspian. He was so close to her, close enough to reach out and touch. But she wouldn't. She told herself she wouldn't get attached to anyone; she might have to leave at any moment. She, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were already the best of friends and Peter… well she had no idea what they were. Caspian stopped abruptly,

"Karina?"

"Yes?" she answered. He looked so much like a puppy she'd seen in a window at the pet shop, sad and lonely.

"I must ask you something." He said slowly.

"Shoot."

Caspian furrowed his perfect eyebrows, "Shoot what?"

Karina rolled her eyes, "It's a figure of speech from my time. It means tell me what's on your mind."

Caspian breathed deeply, "Yes well, I was wondering, when are you to return to…"

"Detroit?" she said, "I'm not sure if I will ever go back."

Score!

Caspian clenched his fist in a silent sign of victory. If she wasn't to return then perhaps she would consider staying with him. Marrying him, being his Queen. He felt like a lovesick school girl.

"Because if you never wish to return then…" he gulped, "I'll take care of you."

Karina smiled, "Thanks, you know I've never had anyone who cared about me this much."

Caspian pulled her into a hug, although this one was more than friendship. He really didn't know why he had kissed her. Now, their bodies so close, he could sense the faint whisper of skin underneath her dress. Karina should have pushed him away, as this wasn't the best way to avoid getting attached to someone. She was surprised she didn't feel repulsed when his tongue pushed into her mouth. It always grossed her out back in Detroit but here…. Here in Narnia.

"Cas… I.."

"_Shhh, __cállese mi amor._" Caspian whispered, kissing her ferociously this time.

_Way to go, Karina. Now you're both attached at the hip_. Karina thought, letting herself go lax in Caspian's arms. Peter was not going to like this.

**Authors Note: Okay, this whole part kinda ral wild in my mind. I've been thinking if Karina should ever leave Narnia. I guess that depends on who she end up with. I love using Lucy as leverage for everything, she's such a cute kid. I LOVE Bilingual Caspian, it screams sexy! Tell me what you think about that. Muy Caliente! (FYI: his Spanish translates as "hush my love") Review, Review bunnies and I shall bestow more chapters.**


	4. But It's Better If You Do

**Authors Note: Hello all. 7 reviews!! Yay!! I'm so very excited to finish this story, which won't happen for another six or seven chapters. And now here's Peter and Caspian in the studio for the disclaimer.**

**Me: googley eyes Say that I own nothing except the clothes on my back **

**Peter: Why are we tied to chairs?**

**Caspian: Maybe if we do what she says she'll let us go**

**Peter: Uhhh, Mystery owns nothing except the clothes on her back**

**Me: Very good, now let's move on the the modeling portion of the show.**

**Caspian: Oh God, I think by the end of this I'll be buring my dog**

**Me: Whoa, I said you were modeling, let's not get ahead of ourselves...**

* * *

_**You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby**_

_**Avril Lavigne (Hot)**_

Karina was visited by Aslan for the next three days, when everyone was asleep. She found great comfort talking to the great lion, who would offer advice and guidance. She had been taught many spells, mostly defensive, and learned more and more about the Guardians every time they met. She was practicing a particularly hard healing spell one night, but her heart was hardly in it. Aslan noticed this, "What troubles you, dear one?"

Karina stopped chanting and looked at Aslan, she couldn't hide anything from his eyes, "I'm so confused Aslan. I think I'm in love."

Aslan chuckled, "Love is an extraordinary thing, why are you confused by it?"

"Because I'm in love with two different people." _Two __**very **__different people. _Karina thought as she traced her name into the sand. Aslan nodded, "That is somewhat of a problem. Have you told them how you feel?"

Karina put her head down, her hair shielding her from the lion's knowing gaze, "Caspian knows but Peter… I don't want to hurt anyone Aslan. We're from two different worlds! Caspian and I don't even reside on the same planet and Peter's from a different time completely!"

The lion beckoned for her to sit at his feet, "Dear one, love will guide you in the direction you seek. Love knows no bounds; no matter how far apart you are love will find a way to connect you."

"I hope so." Karina gulped, "Aslan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear one."

Karina felt tears mist her eyes, "Will I ever have to leave Narnia?"

Alsan's brow furrowed in thought, "That I cannot say. Your destiny as a Guardian rests in your hands and yours alone."

Karina scrunched up her face; she wasn't one for choosing her own destiny. She was pretty much a lemming. She turned back to the paper cut she was trying to heal and focused all her tension into the deep magic.



The next day Peter and Susan were having a huge discussion. Susan couldn't believe she was counseling her brother about how to flirt. She understood that he wanted to step up his game around Caspian (who she thought was totally fetch!) but she didn't want him to make a fool of himself.

"Okay, now I'm Karina and you are… well you." Susan stated, "I've just dropped something, what do you do?"

Peter was an expert at being chivalrous but Karina was from a different time, he had no idea if she would find his actions foolish or cute. "Pick it up and give it back."

"And…" Susan said encouragingly. Peter bit his perfectly pouty lips, "What else is there Su?"

Susan put her hands on her hips, "Peter, don't tell me you're that stupid!" she rolled her eyes, "You say: 'I think you dropped this', then add in a compliment."

"Compliment?"

"Yes Peter, say something nice to her."

"Right," Peter was no sonnet master or poet, he'd failed Poetry 101 the first semester so he had no idea how to even begin. Susan closed her eyes, "Tell her something nice about the weather or her hair. She cares so much about it, after all."

Peter smiled, "Okay. I think I got it."

Susan hoped so; they had been doing this for hours. "I think you need to have field training." She said. Peter looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"You need hands on training."

Peter felt faint, "You mean actually talk to her."

Susan grit her teeth together, "Yes Peter, why else do you think we are doing this training? Not for my benefit, but for yours"

Peter suddenly didn't feel so confident anymore.



Meanwhile, in the woods, King Edmund and Queen Lucy were counseling Caspian. He had asked their help mostly because they hung around Karina a lot but mostly because he couldn't find Queen Susan. He knew how to appeal to the ladies of the Telmarine court but when it came to Karina he was at a loss for words. Ever since he had kissed her that day she had stayed away from him. It hurt Caspian deeply that whenever they were around the Kings and Queens she wouldn't let him even look at her, let alone touch her.

"Maybe you should read her a poem," Edmund said, tossing a stone into a small puddle. Lucy nodded, "Do you know any Telmarine poems, Caspian?"

Caspian wasn't much for poetry. He actually barely read at all. He'd much rather be outside hunting or doing something fun outdoors, now he was regretting it. "Just one, I remember my father used to say it to my mother."

Lucy nodded, this was so romantic! "Let's hear it!" she squealed. Edmund nodded slowly as he wasn't really interested in lovey dovey poems.

"When summer sun bids goodnight. Winged creatures have ceased in flight. Stars reflected in placid lakes. No longer dance in mallards wakes. When all the oceans tides have turned. Final flames of daylight burned. Flora vanishes, lush and green. Fauna's birth remains unseen. When rapids tire of rushing race. Carvings weathered from stones face. Etched for Eternity two souls together. My love for you ...sincerely, forever"

Lucy smiled, "That was pretty."

"Maidens like poems, correct?" Caspian said, unsure if he should even talk to Karina. Edmund threw another rock into the puddle, "Yeah, girls love poems and junk."

Lucy was quick to jab him in the shoulder, "And junk?! Ed, we're talking about true love here!"

Caspian hoped it was true love, not just a fling. Lucy grinned like the devil, "I think you need hands on experience."

Caspian liked the sound of that, "Should I give her the poem?"

"Recite it to her!" Edmund said; exasperated that someone who ruled a country could be so oblivious about girls. Lucy stood up, "We should practice."

And practice they did until Edmund couldn't take anymore.



_Hands on… hands on! Has Susan lost her mind?!_ Peter walked out of the How to find Karina. She was learning how to use her newly acquired sword, which Peter was curious about. He had never seen the blade or sabers anywhere, and they certainly didn't look very Narnian. He watched as Reepicheep (Spell that right?) taught her how to handle her sword, which was bigger than he was. Karina was incredibly clumsy, swinging the sword about like a battle axe. It was almost as tall as her, but very flat, flat enough that it could slip between a pair of ribs with ease.

"My liege, how are you this fine afternoon?" Reepicheep said, bowing. Karina's face lit up and Peter was glad she was talking to him, "Hey dude! What's up?"

Peter smiled, not really knowing what 'dude' meant but he assumed it was a term of endearment. "Nothing, Karina I was wondering if you might walk with me?"

Karina smiled as Reepicheep sent her a knowing glance, "Sure, what's on you-"

"Karina!"

Peter's eyes almost exploded as Caspian ran over to them, followed by Edmund and Lucy. The two hung back as Caspian approached them, "Can I talk to you?"

Karina felt her intestines clench, "Um well."

"She's talking to me" Peter said defensively. In the background, Edmund had was munching on something Karina called "Sour Patch Kids", this was gonna be great. Caspian's hand latched onto Karina's upper arm, "I think she wants to talk to me, _pal_."

Peter held onto Karina's other arm, "I'm pretty sure I was here first, _chief_."

Karina's eyes darted from Caspian to Peter. This was so not good. She was pretty sure Caspian wasn't a chief. He wasn't an Indian chief, or the chief of police, or an Indian chief, of part of the Kansas City Chiefs. And he was most defiantly not a chef, which was often confused with chief.

Caspian smirked, "Karina, _dearest_, please tell Peter that you were about to talk to me. Oh so he was gonna go there?

"Karina, love, please tell that pompous ass that you were talking to me."

"Tu madre." Caspian shot back. Karina fought back a giggle fit. Peter looked furious, "What did he say?!"

"He said your mom." Susan said from behind him.

"Aw, your mamma fight!" Edmund cried. Susan turned to him, "Ed please, act like you're civilized."

"Actually, in my world if you want to win a girl's affections you _do _fight." Karina piped up, then wished she hadn't. Caspian and Peter both let go of her arms,

"To the victor go the spoils." Peter said as he drew his blade.

"Whoa, fellas I think we need to reconsider this. And I am not spoils, I am a girl!" Karina yelled. Caspian waved to Karina, "It's just a boy's squabble, don't worry."

_There you go  
_

_You're always so right  
_

_It's all a big show  
_

_It's all about you_

You think you know

_What everyone needs  
_

_You always take time  
_

_To criticize me_

Karina sat on the ground next to Lucy and Susan. This was such a bad idea. This was why she didn't want to get attached to anyone.

"We should be using this energy to prepare a battle plan." Susan grumbled. Edmund, however, didn't agree, "It's nice to have some entertainment Su."

"But this isn't entertainment, Ed! This is two idiots seeing who has the bigger sword." Susan stated. Karina nodded, "I have to concur." She didn't like the thought of someone getting hurt over her. But the idea of boys fighting for her affections was very exciting. Lucy sighed, "I think it's romantic."

Susan beckoned for Edmund to pass the Sour Patch Kids, "It won't be funny when someone's hurt."

_It seems like everyday  
_

_I make mistakes  
_

_I just can't get it right  
_

_  
It's like I'm the one  
_

_You love to hate  
_

_But not today_

Caspian thought this was very thrilling. Even now as he weaved and ducked out of the way of Peter's sword. The feeling of dueling for a woman's heart was something he had only heard about in fairy tales. He swung his sword and it hit Peter's shield. They weren't fighting to kill after all. Just to prove themselves.

And there was nothing wrong with good clean fun.

**Authors Note: Yay another chapter!! You can see how much I love Sour Patch Kids, i mention them like in every sentence. I'm thinking about holding a poll for some stuff to put in tha story. FYI look at the lins on my page if you're a visual person like I am. Thanks for the reviews and review some more.**

**Arigato**


	5. The Ballot

**The Ballot:** Hello all! I decided to conduct a vote for the next chapter. Post your answers on the review page and I'll try to make a chapter containing all your wildest dreams….

**Place:**

The forest

The How

The field

**Activity:**

A picnic

Swimming

Flashlight tag

**Romantic Stuff:**

A small kiss

Make out session

Other (something from your wildest dreams!! I might have to change the rating)

**The Boy:**

Peter

Caspian

Edmund (random right?)

Okay, vote quick like bunnies and I'll have the little chapter up very soon! I really wanna crack into the double digits for reviews so review please!! **BTW check out my Karina and Caspian Christmas story. It's just harmless fluff, IT DOESN'T INTERFERE WITH MY CURRENT STORY IT'S JUST SOMETHING I WANTED TO WRITE.**


	6. Why Does it Always Rain on Me?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am merely borrowing C.S. Lewis' awesome characters. I only own Karina and her crazy teenaged thoughts. Thanks for so many reviews (I'm swimming in them) I'm really excited about this story, it's the first that I've actually updated consistantly. If you bunnies keep it up then maybe I'll have a sequel, Lord knows I've got a thousand one-shots clogging up my Word Processor. **

**

* * *

**

My dark angel  
She gave me diamonds for eyes  
She walked by  
Now I'm hypnotised  
By this dream  
That just won't stop  
And I feel  
Like I've always been lost in this dream  
The rumours of heaven  
Only speed the truth on Earth  
My dark angel  
Shine your light on my curse  
You are the other that I have to find

Blue Rodeo

They had been fighting for hours, their iron wills not budging. Lucy was asleep against Susan who was desperately fighting a battle of her own sheer boredom. Edmund had gone inside the How, as he felt like his skin was roasting and Karina barely kept her eyes open. She was amazed they weren't tired. The thrill had gone after the first half an hour and now it was just annoyance that kept her awake. How was she supposed to sleep when one of them could die at the drop of a hat? She leaned back on her elbows, "Maybe if I close my eyes for a few seconds…."

_She was running down a narrow path somewhere in the forest. It was near dark and she could hear night creatures begin to stir. It sent shivers down her spine. Karina was alone in the woods. She reached for her sabers, praying that she wouldn't have to use them. Someone was approaching and Karina looked around fearfully. Out of the darkness emerged two figures hooded and cloaked in black garments. There was an inhuman swagger to them that made Karina very wary of them._

"_Who are you?" she called to them. One lifted its head; it was a huge wolf-like creature with large fangs and shallow yellow eyes. _

"_We are here to help, Daughter of Eve." It snarled. The other removed the hood, Karina sneered. It was somewhat birdlike in appearance but she had no idea what it was. "Follow us." It beckoned her down the path into a cave. Karina, although against her better judgment, followed, her hands never leaving the sabers. They led her deep into the belly of the cave, which was lined with carvings of ancient battles. They stopped abruptly at a large opening into the inner sanctum of the _

_cave. "This is where we leave you, Daughter of Eve." the wolf howled. Karina mustered a smile, "Thanks?"_

_She slowly walked into the chamber, alert and ready for danger. Upon raised steps stood a woman clothed in pure white and baby blue. Her white blonde hair was coiffed and teased into a basket like accessory and her beady black eyes focused on Karina with heated intensity._

"_I sense the yearning in your heart, Guardian of Narnia." The woman said. Karina looked puzzled, "Say what?"_

_The woman smiled, but it was not friendly, "I can give you what you seek."_

"_And what do I seek?" Karina asked. The woman chuckled, "Love, acceptance, a home. All of these I will gift you."_

_Karina squinted her eyes, "What's the catch?"_

"_No catch, just all your desires fulfilled." _

_Now Karina was a very smart girl. Earning straight A's since kindergarten, but she wasn't very street smart. Sure, she was Detroit street smart but that was an entirely different subject. Karina nodded, "Okay, I want all that stuff."_

_The woman's eyes blinked and Karina was instantly reminded of a pit viper, "You must do one thing before I can bestow these gifts upon you."_

_Karina knew there was a 'but'. There was always a huge gigantic 'but' in the way of everything, "What?" she said irritably. The woman closed her eyes, "Retrieve my scepter."_

"_Crazybitchsaywhat?" _

"_Find my staff and bring it to the woods, tonight. And then I will give you what you so desire."_

"_How will I find it?" Karina asked, already confused. The woman smirked and pointed to Karina's palm, "A map will appear when you least expect it, Guardian of Narnia."_

_Karina turned to go but the woman's voice stopped her, "You mustn't let anyone get in your way. They will only interfere with your plans."_

"_Who are you?" Karina breathed, feeling her body shake and convulse. The woman smiled as her face contorted, "The White Witch, the true ruler of Narnia."_

"Oh my God! Peter, I think she's having a seizure!" Susan yelled. She had jolted from the doldrums in time to see Karina shaking rather violently on the ground. Peter and Caspian both dropped their weapons and were rushing over to them. Susan held Karina's shoulders up so she wouldn't swallow her tongue.

Peter felt his breathing go shallow when he heard Susan call for him. He had been in wars, duels, ambushes even but he'd never felt so scared in his life when he saw Karina's body shake. Her usually calm eyes were only dark pinpricks and her skin was pale. It made Peter feel like he was going to be ill. But as soon as it began it ended. Karina closed her eyes, letting the deep magic flow though her to bring her out of the dream. Both Peter and Caspian sighed with relief when she opened her eyes. They were frantic with fear, "What's everyone staring at?"

Susan helped her to her feet, "Are you alright?"

Karina let herself lean against Peter's strong shoulders, "Yeah, I just had a really wild dream." She remembered the dream so vividly and she glanced at her palm. Everything was pretty normal; it was just her dirty old hand, nothing special. But something in the back of her head nagged her.

"You should rest." Caspian said, his eyes dark with worry. Karina sighed, "I'm fine." She took a step forward but regretted it. Her legs were still weak and she stumbled like a drunk towards the How.

Later that night when everyone was sleeping Karina lay awake once again. She was staring at her palm, which had become very itchy in the last couple of hours. Was it all really just a dream? Or could the White Witch really help her? Karina had no idea; all she wanted was for everyone to be happy, including herself. Below her, as she was sleeping on the stone table, Susan and Lucy slept peacefully. On the other side of the room Edmund lay sprawled out along with Reepicheep and Trufflehunter; propped up against the table, sword resting against his shoulder, was Caspian. Peter was nowhere to be found and Karina missed his presence. She thought about what Aslan had said about Guardians being able to imprint themselves onto people. She wondered if she could do this. Just then, her hand felt a searing pain shoot up it and Karina fought the urge to cry out. It burned like hell, 

like a thousand wasps had stung her. She looked at her hand, it was incredibly red and…

"Impossible." She whispered. Along her palm was a small map. It was greatly detailed, showing the How and surrounding areas. Within the forest was a large X over a particular cave. Now she knew what the White Witch meant. Quickly, afraid the map would fade; Karina quietly gathered her sword and sabers. She slipped out of the How with ease, past the guards and into the forest. The wood was darker and more sinister at night, especially when unaccompanied. Karina stared at her hand, her small flashlight in the other guiding her way. The cave should have been another few feet from where she was. Finally she found it; the mouth of the cave reminded her of the Cave of Wonders from Aladdin. The bushes rusted and Karina stiffened, drawing her blade, even though she had no idea how to handle it.

"Karina?" someone said sleepily. Karina sheathed her blade as Peter appeared, looking very tired. She remembered what the White Witch said about not letting anyone get in her way. But she still had to be polite,

"Hello Peter." She said, putting on a fake smile.

Peter's blue eyes were half lidded and she knew he was very sleepy. Maybe if she brushed him off he'd retreat to wherever he was before.

"What are you doing out here? Alone." Peter asked. He didn't like the idea of Karina wandering around without a proper escort, which usually meant him. Karina shrugged, "I just wanted to take a walk."

Peter let a smile grace his perfect features, "Mind if I walk with you?"

Karina really didn't want to hurt Peter's feelings, even though he was so good a hurting her own. She didn't want to push him away but what she was doing was for his own benefit. "Sure." She answered; she didn't have the heart to tell him off. Peter nodded and the two walked away from the cave. He noticed Karina was being very distant and was covering one of her hands but Peter was too tired to note the strange ways of women. When they reached the tree line Peter stopped,

"Why don't you talk to me anymore?" he said, his voice full of hurt.

Karina waited a moment before answering, "I talk to you."

"You know what I mean."

Karina winced, "I just don't want to get attached to anyone, that's all."

"You're quite attached to Caspian." Peter grumbled. Karina felt as if I light had been shined down upon them. This wasn't about her feelings, this was about competition.

"Why do you care so much if he's nice to me?" she shot back with venom. Peter narrowed his eyes at the thought of the Telmarine Prince, "I just don't think he has your best interest at heart."

Karina looked at her watch. It was two in the morning and the sun rose at five. She had to find that scepter and Peter wasn't helping. "And you do?"

Peter shifted from foot to foot, "Yes, I do."

Karina wasn't really listening. She was trying to remember what Aslan had said about imprinting. There was something about telekinesis and souls entwining together… what was that other part? Blood. The blood pact, that's what was missing. The blood of those desired had to mix with her own. God, this Guardian stuff was getting hard. She wanted to test it out on Peter, whom she doubted would give her any of his blood.

"Peter, listen…" Karina really didn't know what to say. She just wanted to give him the slip, not push him away for good.

"No I get it." Peter snapped, stalking away. Karina watched him go longingly. Why was she so mysterious? She didn't mean to be but it was in her nature. When she saw he was out of sight she wandered back into the forest, their conflict still a fresh wound in her mind. She found the cave easily and cautiously went inside. It was dark and dank and Karina was glad she brought her flashlight with her. She shined it down the narrow steps leading to God-knows where deep in the belly of the beastly cave. She almost tripped a few times and cursed she was so clumsy. The cave opened up into a large sanctum filled with ice sculptures. Karina gazed in wonder at wolves, polar bears, tigers, and other fearsome beasts that were in suspended animation in their icy prison. Near the front of the ice tomb she saw a large case made from glass. She approached it apprehensively and upon seeing what was inside felt her insides turn to jelly.

The White Witch's scepter.

Karina breathed deeply as she read the ancient runes carved around the case upon white stone.

"Only a Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve can remove this scepter from its resting place."

Karina cracked her knuckles, "Alright, doesn't sound too hard."

She drew her glass blade she struck the case. It shattered into a million pieces and Karina shielded her eyes from the icy bits. The scepter was surprisingly light as she tucked into her belt and ran out of the cave. It had started to drizzle and Karina wasted no time in getting out of the rain. Before she made it out of the trees the two hooded creatures appeared again. The rain seemed to stop over them, as they were not wet.

"Hail oh great Guardian of Narnia." The bird said, although it was mockingly so. Karina presented the staff, "Here, now grant my wish."

It took the staff, murmuring in a strange language to the wolf, then it turned to Karina, "Patience. For the Queen to grant your wish she must have a drop of Adam's blood."

"That's it! I want my wish now!" Karina yelled as thunder clapped in the sky. She was cold, dirty, and wet; all she really wished for was to be inside. The wolf staggered forward, bowing, "Bring your Prince to the stone table at midnight tomorrow. Only one drop of his blood and your dreams will come true."

The two stalked into the forest, the darkness enveloping them instantly. Karina stood in the rain, "Oh, Aslan, what have I done?"

**Authors Note: Ohhh, yeah big twist! I just expanded on something that totally bugged me in the movie. Didn't Edmund smash the Witch's scepter? I'm just saying, that's what I saw. And how did Hate and Thrist (the two evil baddies) get it in the first place? Just evaluating on how they got it. I love torturing Peter, he's just so cute when he's angry. Don't worry Caspian lovers rejoice, he's more in the next chapter. It might be like a day before I get it up cuz I have to think of something. Thanx for contributing to my meaningless poll. I should have it within a day or two. Maybe right now if I don't have to go to work (Taco Bell) **

**Review!**


	7. When you Look Me In the Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the wonderful world of Narnia. I only own Karina, who is an extension of myself.**

* * *

**And my tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye**

I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you, honestly  


**tell me that it's over  
cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go  
Don't wanna be the last to know** -Lindsay Lohan

* * *

It was early morning when Caspian woke up. Queen Lucy and Queen Susan were talking in hushed tones on the stone table and Peter and Edmund were sparring with some of the larger Narnians. He walked out onto the field, which was still slick with dew. He wanted to find Karina to see if she was alright. After her episode yesterday he just wanted to keep an eye on her. He had noticed her slip out of the How late in the night but he surmised it was to "chill" as she said. Caspian stretched languidly, looking not unlike that of a large house cat. It was a fairly nice day, nicer than yesterday at least. He was determined not to let Peter get under his skin. He was a Prince for Christssake; he'd taken more crap from his uncle before Peter was standing upright and walking. Well, so he thought. He hiked into the woods, deciding he wanted some piece of mind, that's when he saw Karina. She was rolling a bright pink ball around in a circle.

"Hey Caspian!" she said cheerfully and Caspian was glad she was at least being civil to him. She was sitting in the dirt, which he thought was very unbecoming of his future Queen, but he ignored her strange actions and sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching the plastic ball roll back and forth.

"Making ice cream." Karina answered, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. She had found the ice cream ball in the bottom of her backpack and wondered how it got there. Lately her bag seemed unending and she was finding more and more things that she needed. It was really starting to freak her out.

"How can you make ice cream with that?" Caspian said, "And why are you making ice cream this early?"

Karina stopped rolling the ball, "Because I want it." She opened the ball licking the lid, Caspian had never wanted to be an ice cream ball top more in his life. She smiled, "It's done."

Karina dug into her small leather shoulder bag (courtesy of Edmund) and pulled out a small spoon. "Want some?" she said, shoveling in as much ice cream as she 

could. Caspian was happy to see a woman with appetite, the ladies of the Telmarine court seldom ate at dinner, which made him terribly self-conscious.

"Yes." He said simply. Karina took a particularly large spoonful and held it out near Caspian's mouth.

"Come and get it." She sniggered and Caspian almost fainted. He leaned in and took a bite of the creamy dessert. It was uncharacteristically sour and he pulled away, disgusted a little. Karina deliberated, "It's sour gummy bear flavored. I guess I should've said something about that."

"Yes, it is very…" Caspian searched for the right word, "Interesting."

Codeword for disgusting.

He watched her eat until the ball was empty, happy that she was happy. It was nice to see her smiling. Karina still thought about what the wolf had said the day before,

"_Bring your Prince to the stone table at midnight. Then your wish will be granted."_

She hated having to drag Caspian into her plan but apparently she needed him. She coughed; this ice cream was giving her a humongous headache. What she needed was water.

"I'm gonna go to the lake. Wanna come?" she asked, standing and brushing herself off. Caspian noticed she was wearing her strange multicolored ankle boots again. What did she call them again? 'Kicks', he thought. He stood, "Of course."

The two walked down to the warmer stream, the stream where he had been watching her, Caspian noticed. It was secluded enough that he didn't have to worry for enemies ambushing them. Karina kicked off her shoes and put her bag on the ground.

"Let's swim!" she said smiling. Caspian sucked in a huge breath, "Right now." He sounded squeaker that he had wanted to. Karina was trying to unfasten the clasp of her dress but it was stuck. _Damn this weird medieval style dress!_ She thought.

"Hey, Caspian. Can you help me with this stupid thing?"

Caspian felt like he had died and gone to heaven. All those prayers were finally kicking in and Caspian was grateful. His hands shook a bit as he undid the clasp but it budged and the dress slithered (ohh love that word) to the ground.

"Thank you." Karina said. She was glad she had worn her bathing suit, it was hot and she knew she'd want to swim. Why swim naked if you had a bathing suit? Logic, don't believe the hype. Caspian however, was feeling very betrayed. He expected to see…. Well… boobs! Anything! But alas, the power of the one piece suit. Karina turned to him; he was close enough for her to feel his breath on her skin.

"Don't you swim?"

Caspian shook his head sheepishly, "Not often, and if so very poorly."

Karina took his hands, shaking them with delight, "That's because you haven't had the right teacher yet."

Caspian nodded, "I will try, just for you."

Karina giggled with delight as she retreated into the water, wading up her waist. Caspian, although very self-consciously, pulled off his shirt (Wooohoooo!!) and boots, resting them by Karina's satchel. He walked into the shallows, the water gently lapped at his knees and thighs. Karina floated over to him, "You won't drown will you? I've only got three months of Life Guard training."

Caspian had no idea what a 'Life Guard' in her world was but he assumed it was something good.

"No, I can actually stay afloat." He retorted hotly. Karina glided away from him as graceful as a water nymph, "Just checking. Now, first lesson, follow the leader."

"How is this going to help me swim?"

"It's building character! Now follow me!" she commanded and Caspian floated through the water to follow her like a horse on a lead. The commenced for about an hour, he would catch up and Karina would giggle and swim swiftly away. Sometimes she would disappear beneath the water but would return to yank Caspian's leg, which almost gave him a heart attack the first seven times. It was mid afternoon now and Caspian wondered if the others were looking for them.

* * *

Susan lay back to back with Edmund, they were playing twenty questions and Susan was incredibly bored.

"Is it a man?" Edmund asked, picking at the green grass beneath their feet. Susan didn't even know what she was saying she was so bored, "Yeah…"

Edmund bit his lips, "It it Walt Disney?"

"Right." Susan groaned. She hadn't even thought of a person for him to guess up. She wondered where Karina was, as she was the only girl her age and she relished the chance to gossip. Edmund sighed, "This is absolutely no fun Su."

"No kidding?"

"I mean it, we should be preparing for battle, not playing silly games."

"You're the one who suggested it."

"Hey, has anyone seen Karina?" Peter yelled. He hadn't seen her all day and wanted to make sure she was alright. Susan rolled her eyes, "She and Caspian went on a walk hours ago. Honestly Peter, didn't you see them?"

Peter rolled his eyes so hard it almost hurt, "No Su I didn't." Thank God he hadn't or he just might have to rend Caspian's head from his shoulders.

"Where did they go?" Lucy asked, piping up. Peter gripped his sword, "Where did they go _together_?"

* * *

Karina and Caspian lay on the banks of the river, enjoying the suns playful warmth. Caspian had to admit that Karina was a wonderful teacher; he swam almost as well as a fish after her coaching. Even now, he eyed her up and down, just watching her.

Karina smiled, not missing the hungry look in the Prince's eyes. Maybe her wish was really coming true. She smiled, "I know this is a bit random-"

"Nothing from you could be labeled as random." Caspian said. Karina wasn't so sure, "Do you know anything about the White Witch?"

Caspian stiffened, "Only that she was a tyrant who oppressed the creatures of Narnia. Wait, why do you ask?"

Karina ate her words, she wasn't about to say 'Oh because I made a blood pact with her and now she needs some of your blood for all my wildest dreams to come true.' She wasn't about to drop the bomb on him like that, "No reason."

Caspian shrugged, "Perhaps we should head back."

Karina rolled onto her stomach, "Um, okay."

They dressed, both turning respectively away so the other could have some privacy. Karina was humming and Caspian was dying to know what it was.

"Is that some sort of Detroit battle hymn?" he asked wistfully. Karina chuckled, "No, it's just something I wrote when I was back home."

Karina felt hot shameful tears leak out of her eyes at the mention of Detroit. Caspian couldn't stand it when women cried; especially when it was a woman he loved. He held her gently, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Shhh, _Sé que duele, amor_." Caspian whispered into her hair. Karina sniffled, "I don't know why I miss home. Whenever I was there I wanted out, now I don't know which way is out."

Caspian kissed her passionately. He deserved this. He deserved her. Claiming her as his own however, would not be so easy. Karina felt a slight twinge on her neck as Caspian trailed kisses down her clavicle. Oh great, he was giving her a hickey. Now normally Karina would have considered this disgusting beyond belief but right now, it felt amazing. Like she was floating a vat of pure chocolate. It was just that good.

_Ain't no daddies where I'm from it's just mad mothers  
_

_And eyes that still seem they can't look past color  
_

_Why am I disrespected by someone I should call brother  
_

_And why girls feel un-pretty and constantly hate each other_

_Bad air in my lungs, man I can't breathe  
_

_My eyes burnin' from all the dirt and the debris  
_

_And it's third degree, I'm motionless on the scene  
_

_It's like a disease the way ya'll killin' me _

Karina didn't wait for her better judgment to kick in as she heatedly kissed Caspian back. She didn't want to think about anyone anymore. She didn't want to think about possibly dying when they went off to war, of possibly being separated from Caspian forever. She wanted him, needed him. Karina felt her belly grow warm and her legs felt shaky.

_I'm sixteen and I shouldn't have to feel like this  
_

_I'm sixteen every young boy out here want to kiss me  
_

_I'm sixteen and me and my mama going through it  
_

_I'm sixteen on the block, sixteen on the block  
_

_I'm sixteen at war  
_

_I'm sixteen on the block, sixteen on the block_

Caspian knew this was so very wrong. He had wanted her for so long; it was almost frightening how intensely he brooded over how to win her affections. He was infatuated with her. A sixteen year old girl. He was already twenty, a man in his own right. But the way her skin felt so soft and supple beneath her dress made him not want to think about anything except her.

_Around here cool is another word for fool  
_

_If he smoke, then she smoke, I gotta smoke too  
_

_Now what would I do if I didn't have a clue  
_

_I'm sixteen y.o., asking God oh why oh  
_

_If my clothes ain't tight, then he ain't gon' like me  
_

_Eyes on the prize so the next girl dress just like me  
_

_I'm so full of promise but why promise  
_

_If I'ma just be rewarded by bad actions  
_

_To him I'm just a transaction _

Peter was royally pissed off. He had been watching them from behind a small bolder. Where did they get off?! He was mostly infuriated by Caspian for leading Karina on, he was like what? Twenty? Peter thought the whole thing was disgusting. He surmised it wasn't as bad as it could've been. Caspian could be kissing Susan. Peter had never felt like this about anyone, and now he felt his heart was breaking.

_I'm sixteen and I shouldn't have to feel like this  
_

_I'm sixteen every young boy out here want to kiss  
_

_I'm sixteen and me and my mama going through it  
_

_I'm sixteen on the block, sixteen on the block  
_

_I'm sixteen at war  
_

_I'm sixteen on the block, sixteen on the block _

"We should go." Karina finally said breaking the kiss. Caspian missed her lips keenly but complied. They walked out of the woods hand in hand; Karina snuggled comfortably against Caspian's strong shoulder. Lucy rushed up to them smiling and Karina immediately dropped Caspian's hand. Caspian's gaze drifted to Karina's hand, which was hidden behind her back.

"Hi Karina! Where were you?" Lucy questioned, looking from Caspian to Karina suspiciously. Karina smiled, "Caspian was teaching me how to handle my sword a bit better." A great lie, but it seemed like enough for Lucy, who skipped away towards Reepicheep. Caspian turned to Karina, longing in his dark eyes, "Why do you wish to hide us from them?"

Karina's smile faltered, "I just think we should wait to tell them. I don't want them to worry or anything, ya know?"

Caspian wasn't so sure, "When can we meet again?"

Karina bit her lip, wishing her pact with the White Witch was nothing more than a bad dream, "Tonight at midnight, at the stone table."

_I want you to love my mind, my smile, my style  
_

_I want you to know the best of me  
_

_I want to belong without being treated like property  
_

_Why does it seem like fantasy? _

Karina noticed Peter skulking out of the woods, his head hung low. She ran to him, hoping her presence would make him smile. How she loved to see his face light up 

and his sapphire eyes twinkle. But his eyes only looked flat and red, as if they had recently been touched with tears.

"Peter what's wrong?" Karina asked, her voice going weak. Peter didn't even bother to raise his head, "How could you?"

Karina stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"You bloody well what I mean!!" Peter snapped, his voice rising slightly. Karina gulped, "Peter, what you saw. It's not what you-"

"It's not what I think?!" Peter was yelling so loudly people were starting to notice. Susan and Edmund ran over, "What's going on?"

"Stay out of it!" Peter said. "How could you, Karina?! I thought we…. I thought you…" Peter couldn't even find the right words. Moments ago he had just been crying, he hadn't cried since he'd had to leave his mother for the first time.

"Peter, please, listen to me." Karina begged, reaching out her hand. Peter flinched away like it burned him, "Don't you understand?"

Karina fought back tears of her own, "Peter…" She took a deep breath, not believing the thing she was about to admit. Peter closed his eyes, the salty taste of reality making him regret what he was about to say.

"I love you." They said in unison.

_I'm sixteen and I shouldn't have to feel like this  
_

_I'm sixteen every young boy out here want to kiss  
_

_I'm sixteen and me and my mama going through it  
_

_I'm sixteen on the block, sixteen on the block  
_

_I'm sixteen at war  
_

_I'm sixteen on the block, sixteen on the block_

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note: Another chapter down! Soory for making Karina a huge slut in this chapter, can't help myself. BTW the song used is by Karina Paison "16 War", this is how my Karina got her name, and face! Don't worry, the White Witch will make an appearence soon. Peter lover's rejoice, I have a stroy for him in the works, it's about him and a Princess named Autumn. Not really sure where this story is going but I love it anyway!**

**Review!! **


	8. The Hero Will Drown or Die Trying

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, remember that when I'm far away from here. **

**Authors Note: The last part of this chapter was kinda fuzzy in my mind, tell me if I should post a newer better one.**

* * *

**The night will come  
and rip away,  
her wings of innocence through every word we say  
maybe it's time,  
to spit out the core of our rotting union  
hopefully before it chokes  
us to our senses.**

Guess it's too bad,  
that everything we have  
is taken away.

Swim in the smoke  
the hero will drown  
intoxicating beauty tears everything down  
but still our hands are  
bound at the wrist  
this romantic tragedy is suffocating from your fist,  
in a sea of fire.

Guess its too bad,  
that everything we have  
is taken away.

Hero, Hero, this word you'll never know

Guess its to bad  
that everything we have  
is taken away.  
Away, away, away. They're taking it away

**-Story of the Year**

* * *

Karina had bolted; she was running, not really knowing where she was going. She just had to leave; she couldn't look at anyone, let alone talk to them. She found a small hill far away from their camp and sat atop it until nightfall. Karina waited, checking her watch, 11:56.

"I think I've waited long enough." She sighed, Peter and Caspian both swimming in her vision. She climbed down from the hill and walked to the How. It was a relatively clear night, not a cloud in the sky. Karina could see the stars and she wondered if the stars ever looked that wonderful back in Detroit. No one was at the stone table that night luckily; they were discussing battle plans in another sanctum of the How. Caspian immediately rushed up to her when she entered, hugging her. Karina tried to return it but her heart was elsewhere.

"What's wrong?" Caspian asked, the two of them walking to the stone table. She smiled, "Nothing, really."

Caspian kissed her forehead, "I have something for you." Karina saw him take off a silver ring with an emerald embedded in the center. The band was a lion's mouth, the teeth ending at the gem. Caspian slipped it onto her finger,

"I want you to have this, to remember me by."

Karina looked at the ring, "Caspian, your don't have to-"

"But I do." He said lovingly. Karina took the leather chord from her hair and put the ring onto it, "It's kinda big for my finger." She said, tying the necklace around her neck. She hugged Caspian again, "Thank you, thank you for making me feel like I belong."

Caspian led her to the stone table; Karina lowered herself onto it, "I think I was never meant to be here."

Caspian gently took her chin between his fingers, "Don't say that. Everything happens for a reason." She urged herself forward to kiss him, it was a needy kiss. Something to wish away all the bad things that had happened that day, to wish way all the things she had done to cause the Narnians pain.

"Hail, Guardian of Narnia." A voice hissed from the darkness. Karina stiffened and glanced at her watch; 12AM on the dot. Man, these guys were punctual!

Caspian drew his blade, "Who's there?"

The two hooded creatures shuffled, seemingly out of nowhere, bowing to the two humans in their midst.

"We see you have followed our instruction, Guardian." The wolf snarled. Caspian turned to Karina, "Why do they call you Guardian?"

Karina had kept her meetings a secret from everyone except Lucy, who could keep a secret extremely well. She didn't want to be treated any different because of it, or want people to expect more from her. Aslan said he would reveal himself and that's when she could let everyone else know. But now the cat ahem… lion… was out of the bag.

"Because that's what I am. I'm the Guardian."

Caspian looked like he'd seen a ghost, "I've read about you. No wonder you looked somewhat familiar. Why have you told no one?"

Karina opened her mouth to answer but only carbon dioxide came out. How could she explain herself without Caspian thinking she was a complete nutter?

"Enough! You have held up your end of the bargain, now we shall do ours." The bird said, drawing something from her robes. Caspian blanched at the sight of the silver glint. The White Witch's scepter!

"Karina what have you done?" he asked. Karina felt like a dog, no lower than a dog, lower than sand and dirt, "I have no idea." She answered truthfully.

"Draw the circle!" the bird yelled. The wolf scratched a circle around Caspian, who was stunned that Karina had a hand in what was going on. The bird started muttering in a strange language and it made Karina's hair stand on end. It slammed the scepter into the ground, ice forming and snaking out of it. The ice slithered up into a solid wall, covering the carving of Aslan. Inside the ice was the White Witch. Her head snapped to Karina,

"Thank you my dear. Now you shall receive what you deserve." She looked to the wolf, who was holding Caspian still, "Spill all his blood."

"No!" Karina cried, trying to push off the bird, its grip held firm as steel. The witch smiled, "Did you really think you could have them both? You're just a silly girl playing dress up. Look at you! No one loves you now!"

"Don't you listen to her!" Caspian cried, still struggling in the wolf's grasp.

_She's right. Look at you, Karina. You're supposed to protect Narnia and its Kings but here you are sacrificing one for your own personal gain. You're worthless, maybe Dad was right. You'll never amount to anything._ The more the witch projected images into her head, the less and less Karina actually wanted to fight.

"You're stronger than you realize, dear one." A soothing voice said inside her head.

"Aslan?!"

"Fight for me, for them, for Narnia." The voice faded and finally disappeared. Karina found the strength to throw the bird from her and yelled at the top of her lungs, "HELP!!"

She knew she couldn't do it alone.

Caspian was fighting a battle of his own. The Witch was speaking with him in his mind, showing him things that could be. He was King, Miraz was dead, and Karina was his Queen. The wolf let him go, seeing that the Prince would not bolt.

"Just one drop…" the Witch hissed.

"Leave him alone!" Karina yelled, pushing Caspian out of the way. He skidded away, dazed by the deep magic.

"Get away from her!!" a voice echoed through the hall. Peter, Susan, and Trumpkin ran into the How. The Witch retracted her hand as Peter neared.

"Karina, don't listen to him. What has he brought you, nothing but pain. Come _love,_" the word was a sneer, "Set me free and I'll help you."

Karina let her eyes glaze over, perhaps she would help.

"Karina!" Peter and Caspian called in unison. She was so close,

"Come on…" The Witch urged. Suddenly a loud cry split the air, throwing Karina from the spell. She looked at the Witch, a sword through her gut. The ice visage twisted and bended until it shattered, the White Witch was no more.

"Don't fall for that trick." Edmund said, his sword poised. It was he who stabbed the ice.

Peter and Caspian ran to Karina, who was laying motionless on the floor.

"Karina, love. You have to wake up." Peter said, shaking her gently. Karina's eye snapped open, "Don't listen to her! She lies!" she cried, tears forming on her chestnut skin.

"She's dead, Karina. She can't hurt you anymore." Caspian soothed. But Karina wouldn't hear it, "It's my fault! I let her into my head, I led her to you! You all could've died because I was being an idiot!"

She stood, casting Peter and Caspian away from her in a fury either had never witnessed. She threw down her weapons and bag, all the while crying to herself piteously. Karina ran from the How, the shouts of her name not making her falter.

"Karina!" Susan called after her friend. Peter and Caspian exchanged glances, "I'll go." Caspian said, "After all, I think I'm the one who caused this."

Peter shook his head, "No. I'll go; I should be the one to protect her."

"Like you protected her tonight?" Caspian mumbled under his breath.

"What!?" Peter cried.

"HEY!!" Susan yelled, making both stupid boys stop in their tracks, "Both of you go find her and bring her back. God, I can see why she's all nutters, I mean look at you, fighting like urchins over a crust of bread. It's embarrassing. Peter, you're a High King for Aslan's sake and Caspian you're a Prince! Show some diplomacy and restraint when you find her. And for Christssake don't frighten her by fighting again, she's as skittish as a newborn doe!"

The boys stood in awe, and she was supposed to be gentle? Yeah, and I suppose wolverines are gentle too.

"Yes, Ma'am." They both replied. Susan smiled and Lucy asked her something, "How did you do that?"

"Lu, all boys want is direction. Give them that and they'll be eating out of your hand."

* * *

Caspian and Peter wandered off into the woods in search of their renegade fair maiden. Peter was in the lead whilst Caspian followed, although grudgingly so. He had taken up asking Peter mediocre questions along the way to entertain himself,

"Are we there yet?" he whined, smiling smugly. Peter rolled his eyes, "We're not going anywhere, we're looking for someone. Now shut up, I think I heard something."

The two rulers knelt behind a large rock, only the tops of their heads visible. And in the darkness they only looked like specks. Peter felt a bit like a ninja, all the sneaking around in the dark and all. He made a mental note to take up Kung Fu in the near future. Caspian however, hated the dark. Almost as much as he hated thunderstorms (but we'll get to that later wink).

"There she is." Peter said quietly, as not to spook their very jumpy love. Karina sat alone in the forest on her knees, her head looking up the sky. Caspian stopped Peter with a hand on his shoulder, "Wait, look there." He pointed. A silvery glint caught Peter's attention. A Telmarine soldier.

"Karina!" Peter yelled, rushing forward, his sword drawn. Caspian too, though reluctantly, jumped from the bushes. "Idiot! Be quiet, he'll hear you."

But it was too late. The soldier was in a platoon of seven men, who were all very well trained. Karina ran into the woods, wishing now that she hadn't ditched her weapons. She screamed when one of the horsemen cut in front of her,

"Peter!"

Peter tore through the thick underbrush, "Karina?!"

"Peter?!" Caspian called, searching for him in the sinister darkness of the wood.

"Caspian!?" Karina yelled out. The soldier grabbed her hair, tugging her to his horse, "Let me go you son of a bitch!" Karina screamed, trying to wrench her hair from his grasp. "That's a pussy move! Going for a woman's hair!"

Peter let a grin light up his face, even in the face of danger Karina was still as feisty as ever. The horseman had about enough of her, clocking her over the head with his crossbow, he threw her over his saddle and rode off into the night.

"Karina!" Caspian and Peter yelled in unison.

What were they going to do now?

**Authors Note: Hello all. Thank you for being such faithful reviewers for this story. I have a sequel in the works and many one-shots. I have one question, should I post them? Nah, I won't ask you that. Thats bad... or is it? Blah, anyways, review and I'll bestow upon thine more chapters wo quench your fanfiction thirst. **


	9. Chasing Pavements

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the magical worl of Narnia. I only own Karina and Dimelo the tiger... whoo hooo new character!**

* * *

_**Should i give up,  
Or should i just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?  
Should i give up**_

_**-Adele**_

Karina now officially hated being a damsel in distress. She was tied by the wrists and forced to walk behind the Telmarine soldier like a common headstrong colt. It was so very embarrassing. She looked to the sky, which was turning a purple crimson in the sunrise. Peter and Caspian would find her, of that she was sure of.

"Move it!" the soldier said, tugging on the rope. Karina complied and walked a bit faster, almost afraid of what he might do if she didn't. They were at a small encampment and the soldier led her through the rows of black and white tents. Outside of the tents were men. Karina closed her eyes as they gazed at her lustfully. When she was sure it was safe she cracked her eyes open. She was in an ornate looking tent, animal skins lay on the floor and a deep brown desk sat in the middle. At this desk was a man with a weird pointy black beard and cold brown eyes. Around him were guards, their crossbows at the ready. The soldier bowed,

"Hail, King Miraz."

So this was Miraz. _Looks like Caspian got the lion's share of the looks in this family, _Karina thought. Another man with graying hair looked at her, "Have you no manners?! Bow before your king, child."

"I bow before no man but High King Peter." Karina spat disdainfully. Miraz sneered, "How quaint, a little rebel." He approached her, taking her face roughly between his fingers, "I think we can break that feisty spirit of yours."

Karina smiled, "I don't even behave for my parents, what make you think you've got the balls to handle me?"

Miraz didn't say anything as he eyes traveled around Karina, inspecting her. They stopped around her neck, but not for the obvious reason.

"Where did you get this?!" he yelled, holding up the ring Caspian had given her. The guards a gasped in unison, "The mark of the king!"

Karina shrugged, "I stole it. Found it in the dir-"

She faltered as Miraz slapped her about the face. She staggered back; shocked that someone would actually strike her. "I want the truth."

Karina didn't feel so confident now, "I-I can't remember."

Miraz smiled, it sent shivers down Karina's spine, "Captain," he motioned to the man holding Karina's rope, "Tie her to the post, four days, four nights. Perhaps that will jog her memory."

Karina had no idea what the post was but she assumed it was something bad. The Captain saluted Miraz and tugged her out of the tent. He led her to a small post of wood near the back of the tent, tying her to it.

"Wait! You can't leave me here!" she screamed, pulling at the restraints. She heard laughter and knew they were probably have a grand old time at her expense. But she wouldn't give up hope. Hope was an eternal light in the darkness.

"Caspian… Peter… please hurry."

* * *

Susan paced throughout the How, her eyes frantic with worry. Caspian and Peter had set off to find Karina hours ago and she was starting to get worried. What if they ran into trouble? What if they were hurt? Or worse? Pushing these horrible thoughts to the back of her brain she heard footsteps coming to her. She turned,

"Peter! Caspian!" she hugged both rulers bindingly. It was then she noticed they were alone, "Where is Karina?"

"She's been kidnapped." Caspian said. Susan almost burst into tears, "What?! Do you know where she is now?"

Peter consoled his sister, "Caspian thinks they have an encampment near the river."

Susan felt much older than she was at that moment, "We have to find her."

Caspian shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, "There is something else. Something she didn't tell you."

"What?" Peter said, concern filling his voice.

"Karina is the Guardian of Narnia."

Susan and Peter both froze, "That can't be."

"Oh no it's true! Aslan told her so!" Lucy said, running to them all, Edmund behind her. All three siblings and Caspian looked at the young Queen.

"You knew?" Caspian said. Lucy nodded, "When you went on the raid that night, Aslan appeared to Karina and gave her weapons. He told her she had to protect us, to give her life for us even. Didn't you wonder where they came from?"

Peter sighed, that explained a lot. But he wondered; why didn't Aslan want to talk to him? Had he done something wrong? It didn't seem very fair, Karina was only here for a few weeks and Aslan was meeting with her secretly? It was outrageous. Peter stopped himself, it wasn't right to pass judgment without Karina's side of the story.

"We have to rescue her!" Edmund piped up. Peter nodded, "We can discuss this matter later. For now we have to think of a plan to rescue Karina."

"Wait, I have an idea." Caspian said, pacing now, "Miraz must uphold the traditions of Telmar as the King."

Susan thought this sounded like it was going somewhere, "Yes, so what should we do?"

"Call for a trade." Caspian said. Peter didn't like the sound of this, "Who could they possibly want?"

Silence swept through the How as all the Kings and Queens of old gazed at Caspian, a strange worrisome compassion in their eyes. "Oh no! This is not a good idea." Susan said.

Caspian rested his hand on the pommel of his sword, "Miraz won't trade for anyone less. I must go."

"But if you do he'll kill you!" Lucy cried, looking to her siblings for guidance. Edmund nodded, "Then everything we've done here will be in vain."

Peter closed his eyes, "It's a trap. Karina's just bait for you Caspian."

"What choice do I have? Do I let Miraz torture and perhaps murder Karina?!" Caspian said fervently. Peter sighed, "We'll have to ambush him. Under cover of darkness of course."

Susan nodded approvingly, "I agree, it's less dangerous and we'll have the element of surprise."

Peter smiled as they drew up attack plans, _Don't worry love, I'm going to save you. Just hold on a little longer._

* * *

Karina had been tied to the post for two days. Two day without food or water. The Telmarine's were moving their camp so mostly she was tied to the back of a horse. Once they made their new camp closer to the river she was once again demoted to the post. Her eyesight was blurry and she desperately wanted at least a drop of water. She prayed to every God she knew, Jesus, Shiva, Zeus, Circe, Nyx, Isis, Horus, even Johnny Depp. But nothing happened. If anything she was more miserable than before. She sat, back up against the post, staring up into the sky blankly as one of the soldiers approached,

"King Miraz wishes to speak with you." He said gruffly. Karina tried to muster a smirk, "Tell him I'm busy cloud watching."

The guard only tugged her to her feet roughly. Karina stumbled, so weak she could barely stand. Miraz had moved from his desk and was pointing to a large detailed map of Narnia. The guard bowed but Karina remained standing, not wanting to give Miraz the satisfaction of breaking her spirit. Miraz chuckled sadistically, "I see you still have the strength to stand."

Karina's legs faltered but her voice was strong, "I told you, I ain't bowing to a king who stole his crown from his own flesh and blood."

"We'll see." Miraz snapped his fingers and Karina was lifted out of the tent and tied to a tree. She turned her head, as she was pinned to the tree with her back out, and saw Miraz approaching with a very large man.

"Bo'Sun, give the saucy little wench seven lashes to learn her place."

Karina's blood froze in her veins and her hard-boiled composure shattered. She began to sob uncontrollably, looking quite pitiful. "Please don't! I'll tell you anything, please!"

She heard Miraz chuckle, "We are quite past negotiating my dear. Poor Caspian, I'd hoped to return you to him intact and undamaged."

Karina felt like fire irrupted in her back as the whip cracked. She shut her eyes, resolute not to utter a sound. _For Caspian, for Peter, for Susan, for Lucy, for Edmund, for Narnia,_ She repeated like a mantra in her mind.

"Cas… Cas…pian won't come… he's sm-sm-smarter than that." She said, the whip biting into her tender flesh again for the second time.

CRACK

"Caspian is not as smart as you give him credit for. He thinks with his heart, a poor quality for a King."

CRACK

Karina couldn't fight it anymore, she screamed. Her voice was almost a raw as her back.

CRACK

She felt faint, the pain was so immense. _For Caspian, for Peter, for Susan, for Lucy, for Edmund, for Narnia._

CRACK

_For Narnia_

CRACK

_For Aslan_

Karina was dumped near the post, her hands still tied. She cried that night, she still cries about that night. It haunts her dreams and darkens her daytimes. She curled herself into a ball, hoping to disappear for view.

_Dorothy, we're most defiantly not in Kansas anymore._

* * *

Peter and Caspian both rode out upon their steeds a breakneck pace. They tore through the forest, their small rescue army behind them. It was made up of mostly tigers, wolves, and mice; as they were stealthy enough to sneak around the Telmarines. Peter had told Edmund to stay and guard the How incase other Telmarine forces attacked.

"Your majesties," one of the tiger said quietly, "we have found them."

Caspian and Peter jumped down from their mounts to follow the tiger. They were silent as the grave as they approached.

"Any sign of Karina?" Caspian asked the tiger, whose name was Dimelo. He shook his head, "I have yet to see Lady Karina."

Peter wiped a hand across his forehead, "We should strike soon."

Caspian felt his blood boil as he saw his uncle exit a tent, "Miraz." He growled, stalking out of the bushes. Peter tackled him to the ground, "Are you mad?! Stick to the plan, Caspian." _For once, _Peter then thought. Dimelo was suddenly at their side, "We have located Lady Karina," the tiger's voice faltered as they neared her, "she is in a grave condition."

Through the trees Caspian and Peter could see Karina lying on the ground, motionless. They also saw blood. Caspian shuddered, "Miraz went too far."

Peter put a hand on the Prince's shoulder, "Change of plans, let's get her now."

_When I see your smile  
_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace  
_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one _

As silent as a panther with velveteen paws Peter crept down to Karina. He was glad she was in the back of a tent; the Telmarine's wouldn't notice she was gone unless they wanted her. He slid next to her, wincing as he saw the extent of her wounds. Angry whip marks marred her perfect skin, scarring forever. Peter cut her binds,

"What have they done to you, love?" he questioned, hoisting her over his shoulder.

"Peter, I knew you'd come." She managed to whisper through her bloodied lips. Peter was glad the Telmarine's were so negligent of their prisoners as they slipped into the tree line and back to the army. The rescue had gone without a hitch.

Or so they thought.

_I will never let you fall  
_

_I'll stand up with you forever  
_

_I'll be there for you through it all  
_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Pain exploded in Peter's arm and he almost dropped Karina. But Caspian was there to help, taking her from him, "Peter, you've been shot."

Peter pulled out the arrow from his shoulder, just managing to see the very angry Telmarine soldiers chasing them. He quickly masked his pain and replaced it with his confidence as High King, "We have to get out of here."

"My liege, my warriors and I would gladly sacrifice ourselves for the sake of Narnia and its Kings." Dimelo said with a bow. Peter nodded, "Try to hold them off. I will never forget your kindness."

Dimelo growled, "Nor will I forget yours my king."

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
_

_Seasons are changing  
_

_And waves are crashing  
_

_And stars are falling all for us  
_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

Caspian hoisted Karina up in front of him on the saddle, all the while whispering words of encouragement to her, "Don't worry, _amour, _you're safe now."

Spurring his horse on, Caspian followed Peter, as he said he knew a shortcut. He could hear the shouts of the soldiers behind him, making his escape even more relevant. He had to get Karina to safety. How dare Miraz think he could hurt the woman he loved without consequence! Caspian vowed the next time he and his uncle crossed paths he would make Miraz pay dearly. But his only concern at the moment was the beautiful goddess in his arms. He would save her, he had to.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
_

_Please don't throw that away  
_

_Your Guardian Angel  
_

_Cuz I'm here for you  
_

_Please don't walk away and  
_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Karina barley kept consciousness as her head bumped against Caspian's firm chest. His heart and the thundering of hooves a constant reminder that she was still alive.

"Wh…where's Peter?" she asked, still so very weak. Caspian was glad she was speaking and aware, "He is safe dearest. And so are you."

Never in a million years did Karina think she'd be whipped. It was something out of a fantasy novel, something she was in at the moment. Her back stung like hell and her head was throbbing but she wasn't dead. And in the long run that was what really counted.

"Just rest darling, just rest now." Caspian soothed. Karina closed her eyes, the cruel images of Miraz taunting her making her open them again.

_Use me as you will  
_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill  
_

_And I know I'll be okay  
_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Peter held his arm; damn it stung to be shot! Granted he's been hurt numerous times but somehow this felt more realistic. He was no longer numb to the pain. Numb to the world. He glanced at Karina, who's eyes were fluttering alarmingly. It was a two day ride back to the How and Peter didn't know if she was going to make it. No, he couldn't give up hope. He would save her. Just like he would save Narnia

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
_

_I'll stand up with you forever  
_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

**Authors Note: AWWWW what a mushy chapter! Well, just the end. BTW the song used if "Guardian Angel" by TRJA. Love them. Anyways, I almot teared up when Miraz was torturing Karina, I almost wrote it out of the story. It's a little dark for me to have something like that. Whatever, that's life. Shit happens, even to fictional characters. Review! Review!**


	10. Red Sam

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Narnia, I only own Karina.**

* * *

Caspian and Peter found a small cave away from the river, knowing that Karina needed to rest. They could make it to the How the next day; all they really needed was sleep now. Peter lay out blankets on the cold stone and Caspian started a fire. Peter actually was enjoying talking to Caspian; he learned that he wasn't so arrogant, just trying to prove himself. Karina was sitting up and aware, although her eyes were glazed. She sat staring at the fire; watching the flames lick the wood. Caspian pat his horse on the neck and turned to Peter, "Are you hungry?"

Peter's stomach growled, "A bit."

Caspian was glad he brought Karina's strange bag, although he's no idea how to cook anything in it. He unzipped it, "We can have… Ray-mun noodles."

"Ugh, it's Ramen." Karina groaned, her shoulders still slumping. Caspian shrugged, "I suppose we boil them." He sounded unsure. Karina took the noodle cups from Caspian, "Peter, would you pour the hot water into the cups?"

Peter did what he was told and Karina sealed the cups, "We have to let them sit for a few minutes."

The companions sat in silence, just listening to the night noises and the crackling of the roaring fire. After another minute Karina opened the lids, "Okay, we can eat now."

Caspian poked the food experimentally, sniffing it. It smelled like curry chicken with other strange spices. Peter barely had a chance to look at the noodles, he wolfed it down. God damn he was hungry! Karina was trying to be lady-like but after no food for two days she was famished beyond belief. The friends ate in another uncomfortable silence only broken when one of them slurped up the noodle soup.

"We should treat your wounds." Caspian said. Karina nodded, "In my bag I have some medical stuff."

Peter opened the bag and found few bandages and something called "Neosporin". Karina took off her shirt, Caspian and Peter averting their eyes respectfully, and lay on her stomach. She rested her chin on her arms, "Okay, just put the Neosporin on it and wrap it up."

Peter did as he was told, rubbing in the gel. All the while, Caspian was comforting Karina, who was in pain. When Peter was finished Karina put her shirt back on and the lay back down to go to sleep. Peter kept watch well into the night, which was when he noticed Karina wasn't sleeping. He crawled over to her,

"Are you alright?" he asked. Karina sat up and put her head against his chest. Peter felt her head, she was burning up! They had to get back to the How; Karina might not last much longer.

"I can't sleep. I'm so cold." She whispered sleepily. Peter immediately wrapped her in his arms, trying to circulate the blood.

"Better?" said Peter. Karina smiled, "I can't sleep much anymore."

Peter closed his eyes, "When I couldn't sleep my mother used to sing to me."

Karina leaned in closer, "Would you sing to me?"

Peter breathed deeply, "Yes." His voice was very comforting, just subtle enough to listen to but powerful enough not to forget, "_Words we had said, Grew in my head, Colored my thought, Sent me to bed. Lost memories, Grew into trees, Cover the door, Swallow the key, Winters have come and gone, you know, Winters have come and gone, you know, But I'll meet you young and free, For a dance 'round the memory tree, Said I forgot, But I have not, Dreams we have had, Play in my head, Did we believe? The cry of the wind? Did we regret? Would we forget? Winters have come and gone, you know. Winters have come and gone, you know But I'll meet you young and free. For a dance 'round the memory tree._"

Peter looked down and saw that Karina was sound asleep. He gently laid her down, planting a quick kiss on her sweet lips, before returning to his position. His own lips tingled like poison danced over them as he watched the moon. So alone, so powerful but alone.

Just like him.

* * *

King Miraz paced up and down his tent, his brow furrowed in thought. How could this have happened? His only ace in the hole and now she was gone. And she had the mark of the king, of that he was sure. General Glozelle entered the tent, bowing,

"My troops have searched the woods, there's no sign of the girl or the Narnians."

Miraz threw a vase in his anger, "That's not good enough, General! I want them found."

"You are aware that the child is the Guardian of Narnia."

Miraz froze in his tracks, his blood turning to ice, "She is _that _woman then? The woman from the prophecy?"

Glozelle closed his eyes, "_And a guardian shall watch over the Kings of Narnia. Most powerful and just, she is the right hand of Aslan himself._"

"Yes, General I know the legend!" Miraz snapped."But Aslan is not real. He's just a child's fairy tale."

The General nodded, "Yes, milord. I will make the troops fan out in search of them." Glozelle turned to leave, "But I will say this, if the child is indeed the Guardian, we have many more things to fear than Caspian X."

Miraz growled, "Take you leave General."

"Already done, milord."

Miraz slumped in his chair; the expensive armor he was wearing made him sweat. If the Guardian of Narnia was real and it was the child, Miraz wanted her dead. Perhaps even more than his nephew. And she was in possession of the king's official mark, something she could have only received from Caspian himself. If Caspian were to perish, by giving the girl his ring he named her the heir to the Telmarine throne, and his bride. Therefore making her the Queen of Narnia, regardless of royal blood or Miraz being next in line. Miraz dabbed his forehead with a cloth, the woman had to die. He should've killed her when he had the chance, he would have. Had he known her lineage and allegiance.

Miraz stood and motioned to his guards, "Ready the troops; we attack the How at dawn."

* * *

Karina sat awake, watching the sunrise. She felt better than yesterday, as she used her healing spell (which had worked wonders on Peter's arm). As the sun rose she sang,

"_Here I stand. Empty hands. Wishing my wrists were bleeding. To stop the pain from the beatings_." she felt tears running down her cheeks. In her heart she felt so much pain, as if she felt what Narnia was feeling. She was the land itself, from the water to the mountains to the Lone Islands. She was Narnia.

And Narnia was hurting.

"_There you stood holding me. Waiting for me to notice you. But who are you. You are the truth. Out screaming these lies. You are the truth. Saving my life_."

Peter woke to the sound of someone singing. It sounded like angels from heaven, but it was sad. It made his soul sing and hurt at the same time. Whoever was singing it was in great pain. He sat up on his elbows, it was Karina. Peter didn't intervene; he only lay there, listing to the heartbreaking song of his angel. His angel was hurt.

"_The warmth of your embrace. Melts my frostbitten spirit. You speak the truth and I hear it. The words are I love you. And I have to believe in you. But who are you. You are the truth. Out screaming these lies. You are the truth. Saving my life_."

Caspian sat against the wall of the cave, his sword propped against his shoulder, eyes closed in reverence. This was the song she was singing at the river. So fair she was, but so full of grief. Her pain touched him, making him cry also.

"_My hands are open. And you are filling them. Hands in the air. In the air, in the air, in the air. And I worship, And I worship, And I worship, And I worship._"

Peter and Caspian were almost hysterical, not caring if Karina saw them crying. Something about her voice touched them, deep within their hearts. Karina raised her hands to the heavens that's when Caspian noticed the blood on them. Both palms were bloody; they dripped down her arms, like ink on a smooth stone. Peter saw is as well, she hurt herself. Karina turned to them; her eyes were dark, almost black.

"Come here please." She whispered her voice still full of grief.

"Karina…" Caspian said his voice low.

"I need you."

Both men exchanged looks before coming to her like well trained dogs. Karina held out her hands to them, "A blood pact must be formed between the two Kings of Narnia."

"Karina, you don't know what you're saying." Peter said. Karina caught his arm, her blood staining his shirt, "I need your blood."

Caspian took his small dagger and slit his palm, passing the dagger to Peter, he spoke, "The Guardian binds all of us together through blood. It is a sacred oath."

Peter did the same and both clasped hands with Karina.

"_You are the truth_." She sang, Peter and Caspian echoed. "_Out screaming these lies. You are the truth. Saving my life._"

So Mote it be.

* * *

**Authors Note: It took me 4ever to find a song for Karina to sing that would make sense. BTW it's "Red Sam" by Flyleaf. Listen to the acoustic version if you can while reading this chapter, it's pretty powerful. It made me cry. Awwww, didn't you just love Peter being gentle like that?! I wish he would sing me to sleep. He's such a sweetie! The song he sang was actually of the Prince Caspian soundtrack, it's "A Dance Around the Memory Tree" by Oren Lavie. It's really a wonderful song. Oh yes I love this chapter, it's probably my favorite. Just the songs really do it for me, I'm totally Emo for songs like this. Anyways, sorry to ramble (but I'm not!) **

**Please Review and I'll have another chapter on the way. If you want you can sed me some ideas. I kinda have writers block.**

**Ta-Ta!**


	11. Justice and Mercy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just Karina and that's gotta count for something.**

**A/N: Ghaaaaaa, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm swamed with Driver's Ed. (which is a boring as you've heard) Hope you really love this chapter, it took me centuries (an hour and a half) to write it! Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

I'm the guardian  
I am the sole protector  
Of a heart that's been abused-Delta Goodrem (Guardian)

* * *

Karina, Peter, and Caspian made it back to the How in one piece. Lucy, Susan, and Edmund were very glad to see them. Karina told them about Miraz and explained herself as Guardian. Peter and Caspian decided it would be a good idea to leave out the blood oath. Peter didn't think his siblings could handle it just yet. The battle was today, and everyone was anxious. Karina hadn't seen Aslan since her betrayal at the hands of the White Witch, this hurt her greatly. Was the great lion angry with her? Could he ever forgive her for being so foolish and selfish? She doubted it. She, Peter, and Caspian sat in a circle in the forest, their eyes closed. They were supposed to be discussing battle plans. They were really developing their connection. Peter was astounded. He could actually hear Karina and Caspian's thoughts! It was amazing!

"_Karina, how is this possible?_" he spoke into her mind.

"_We have a bond now, all three of us. No matter what happens we'll always be connected. Distance and time are no option._" Karina answered. Caspian nodded,

"_So this is permanent?_"

"_Forever. Until one of us is six-feet under._" Karina said. Peter blanched at the thought but Caspian apparently had no idea what that meant.

"It means when one of us dies." Peter said aloud, breaking the spell. Karina rolled her eyes, "Peter! I want to strengthen our bond before the battle, just a little longer and we can go."

Caspian blinked his eyes, "Wait, listen."

Peter drew his sword and stood, "That's no Narnian horn."

The three companions ran out of the woods in time to see a Telmarine soldier gallop back down a trail. Susan ran up to them, "They've seen us!" she cried. Caspian calmed her, "Don't worry; King Edmund is on his way with the duel proclamation. It won't be long before Miraz shows."

Peter was dressing for the duel, putting on his chain mail and helm. He wondered what happened in the real world if you died in Narnia. The _real _world. Peter laughed; he really didn't know what was real anymore. He tried to tighten the laces on his neck that held his mail together but was having trouble. He nearly jumped when he felt two soft hands on his own,

"Gotcha dude." Karina said, tying the laces tightly. Peter turned around and saw that she was dressed for battle. She wore black gown with a leather bodice and chain mail under it. Strapped to her back was the sword and at her hips the sabers. Karina smiled sadly, "This is so unreal."

Peter winced, "Yes, it is."

They both looked to the entrance of the How, where the shouts and cries of the Narnian's alerted them to the presence of Miraz and the Telmarines. Peter strapped 

on his shield, he had to get his game face on. Karina thought he looked so aged, like he was thirty in a teenager's body. They both hugged, needing the support. She was so warm despite her armor and soft, Peter noticed, she was so soft. Her hair smelled of chocolate and strawberries.

"Be careful, Peter." She whispered in his ear.

Peter kissed her cheek, "Only for you."

"I'll meet you young and free…" Karina murmured as they walked out of the How.

"For a dance, round the memory tree." Peter finished as he put on his helmet and drew Rhindon. The Narnian's were going nuts and Karina was instantly reminded of a football game. As they neared the ruins of the battlefield Edmund was waiting for them. Susan and Lucy had gone to find Aslan and Caspian was nowhere to be found. Edmund nodded, "It's to the death Peter."

The two brother's embraced, hoping that it would not be their last. From his side of a battle ground Miraz sneered; pointing his sword at Karina, "So little Guardian, we meet again."

"Your fight's with me, not her." Peter snapped. Miraz drew his weapon, "Why don't you surrender?"

Peter took his stance, "I was about to say the same thing."

"Give'em hell Pete!" Karina yelled, whooping like a sports fan. The fight was brutal, they were both very experienced swordsman. Miraz managed to knock Peter's helmet off and pin him to the ground, but not before Peter slashed the Telmarine's thigh, making his scream in agony. Miraz stepped on Peter's shield, bending his arm in an abnormal position.

"Defense!" Karina cried, the added so that only Peter could hear, "_Don't you dare die Peter Pevensie! If you die I'll kill you!_"

A whinny made Edmund look away from the fierce battle, Susan and Caspian rode up the hill. They dismounted and ran over to Karina and Edmund.

"What happened?" Edmund asked.

"Did Lucy get through?" Karina asked.

Caspian and Susan nodded, "Yes, we made sure of it."

A time out was called and Miraz and Peter limped over to their respective sides. Peter slumped on a rock, "Can you heal this?" he turned to Karina; his cheek was slit. Karina touched his cheek and instantly the wound was gone, "Hells yeah."

Then there was the problem of his arm. Edmund wrenched it painfully, "Jesus Christ!"

"Ed, language!" Susan scolded, as if they weren't in the middle of a heated war for Narnian independence.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter grumbled, bracing for the pain. "I want you guys to know that- AGGHHHHH!!"

Edmund popped the joint back in place, "Don't say anything about goodbyes Peter."

"Edmund you're such a badass." Karina said. Peter nodded and the battle was on again. This time Peter decided to fight without his helmet.

"Idiot." Edmund, Susan, Caspian, and Karina said in unison. Always wear your helmet kiddies! Finally it looked as if Miraz was tiring and Peter punched him in his injured thigh. He rushed Peter again but the High King was quicker, he stabbed Miraz in the gut. The King sputtered and fell to his knees, submission at last.

"Finish it." He gasped. Peter looked at the man, hatred filling his every being. This man had tortured the Narnian's tried to eradicate them from their own land; he had stolen his throne and hurt Karina. This man, this _thing_ didn't deserve anything from him. Instead he turned to Caspian,

"It's not mine to finish."

Caspian stepped forward, his hands shaking. Even at the brink of death Miraz had the gall to tease his nephew, "Haven't the heart to take life boy?!"

Caspian poised the sword at Miraz's throat and the King coughed, "Perhaps you have the makings of a Telmarine king."

Letting out a fierce cry Caspian plunged the sword into the ground, "Not one like you." His voice never wavered and he stayed strong. He had to. He was a King now. "Keep your life; I'm giving the Narnians back theirs."

Caspian turned and walked back to his companions, "Are you alright Peter?" he asked, surprised he was putting the younger king before himself. Peter stretched, "That was very noble."

"Murder! Foul Play! They shot him! They murdered our King!!"

Edmund sighed as he drew both his swords, "You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me."

"Language!" Peter said, almost laughing at himself. God, he sounded like Susan.

"Foul play?! That's bull shit!" Karina cried, shaking her fist in the air. Caspian scowled, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Ummm, ladies? This is no time for a tea party." Edmund said. The Telmarines were charging. Caspian, still angry at being called a lady, hurried into the How. Karina stayed at her place by the High King's left hand.

"One." Peter said slowly.

"Two." Karina said.

"Three." Caspian murmured, lighting a torch.

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"_Get ready…_" Karina whispered into her King's minds.

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Here we go." Peter said, gritting his teeth.

"TEN!!" Caspian called, leading the army of Narnians underground.

"FOR ASLAN!!" Peter yelled and the army charged. The Telmarines closed the gap instantly but fell short as the ground opened up. The crashing of earth and the cries of dying soldiers split the air. Karina was really getting the hang of totally kicking ass. She tried to stay close to Peter, sometimes muttering a "look out" or "behind you" in his mind.

"Guardian, you are needed elsewhere." A voice said.

"Aslan?!" Karina cried aloud, dropping her guard. She looked frantically for the lion, hoping he would make his grand entrance. A Telmarine soldier took this chance and almost stabbed her, but Caspian was there first.

"Be careful!" he yelled, slashing another Telmarine. What was she doing?!

"Lucy needs you, Guardian." Aslan said again, this time more forceful.

"Caspian!" Karina said over the clanging of swords. Caspian was by her side in an instant, "What? What's wrong?"

"Where did you last see Lucy?"

Caspian thought this was hardly the time to discuss the littlest Queen but he answered, "In the woods."

Karina nodded, "Watch my back; I have to go find her."

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" Caspian cried as Karina moved through the crowd. She ran through the front lines, stabbing and slashing, trying to see where the trees were. Karina stopped Caspian with a signal with her hand,

"I have to go by myself."

Caspian embraced her, "Be careful."

* * *

_I know_

_Days will come and go_

_Maybe I'll grow old_

_But I will die_

_For now_

_Is it worth it to be sad_

_If it's harder to be glad_

_To be alive_

Karina luckily didn't have to go far when she found Lucy. The youngest Queen was wandering aimlessly trying to find Aslan. As the two walked hastily, they felt like the trees were whispering their names. Urging them forward, never looking back. They came to a glade, the sunlight streaming through.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried. Indeed the great lion was there. Perched atop a large rock, his magnificent mane shimmered in the war torn sun. Karina hung back as Lucy and Aslan hugged, afraid that her presence would upset the lion.

"Karina, why do you hide?" Aslan said comfortingly. Karina winced, "I messed up, Aslan. I'm not fit to be a Guardian."

Aslan nodded, "Everyone makes mistakes, dear one. The important thing is that you righted your wrong. You are here for a reason, do not forget that."

Lucy smiled, "I'm glad you were brought here, Karina."

They hugged, Karina felt the most support she'd felt in a long time. Aslan looked at her sternly, "The kings of Narnia need you. Forget your fears and become what you were destined to be, Guardian."

Karina breathed deeply, "I'm ready."

Aslan roared, the trees shook with a fury neither Lucy nor Karina had ever known. The forest itself seemed to come alive at the return of the lion. Lucy and Karina climbed on Aslan's back and they bounded off, the woods only a blur.

_But the trouble I have caused_

_I wonder_

_Where do I belong_

_Is it here_

_Believe in dreams_

_You love so much_

_Let the passion of your heart_

_Make them real_

_And tell_

_All the ones you love_

_Anything and everything you feel_

Karina took a deep breath as she and Lucy walked out onto the bridge. The wood creaked beneath her feet and she felt ill as she saw the Telmarine army in front of them. She looked to Lucy for courage and both drew their weapons.

"If you wish to pass you must go through us." Karina said, her blade pointed to the apparent leader of the army. The Telmarines laughed and their general motioned for them to move forward. Karina saw that the Narnians had them cornered; she also saw Peter and Caspian, who were giving her pleading looks as if to say 'don't do anything stupid'. Valor filled her heart as Aslan padded behind them.

_Laugh about the past_

_And secretly_

_Wish we could go back_

_And save the child_

_As I look around this room_

_Seeing worried eyes that know_

_It's time we cannot buy_

_Was this worth the time to write_

_Was this worth the time to write_

The great lion roared louder than anyone had ever heard. The water shook and rippled, agitated and ready to fight for Narnia. Water enveloped the bridge and the Telmarines as a water spirit emerged from the crystalline depths of the river. Karina gasped and she and Lucy backed off the bridge. The spirit destroyed the bridge, proving that nature was indeed stronger than man. Water rushed unbridled and feral like it had been created until there was no trace of the Telmarines left.

_Believe in dreams_

_I believe in dreams_

_I believe in dreams_

_I believe in you_

As the Narnians gathered up the remaining Telmarine soldiers, Karina ran to her friends. She hugged everyone, glad they were safe. And they all knelt before Aslan.

"Kings and Queens of Narnia, rise." He said his voice deep and full of authority. Karina and Caspian remained kneeling, their heads bowed with respect. Aslan chuckled, "All of you."

Caspian looked up, unsure, "I do not think I am ready."

"That is how I know you are, my son." The lion replied, and Caspian stood. Aslan pawed over to Karina, "You have done your job well, Guardian."

He nuzzled her forehead and Karina dared to look up. Everyone gasped in unison, Karina looked startled, "What? Do I have something in my hair?"

Aslan shook his head and laughed, "You are marked as a Guardian of Narnia."

Karina looked into her sword as a makeshift mirror, "Holy Joe Jonas!" She really had no idea why she'd actually said that, but in the presence of Aslan she decided against her original "Jesus Christ". On her forehead was a small golden star, just noticeable enough against her skin. It sparkled in the sunlight and Karina felt her eyes tear up.

_Believe in dreams_

_You love so much_

_Let the passion of your heart_

_Make them real_

_And tell_

_All the ones you love_

_Anything and everything you feel _

She threw her arms around Aslan, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She felt so wanted, so needed. Something she'd never felt in her life. She never wanted to leave Narnia. She wanted to have this moment forever and never let it go.

_Believe in dreams_

_Believe in dreams_

**OMG, that was so touching! God, it make me glad when I can end everything happy! Dont' worry, there's another two or three chapters after this. I just loved the song "Believe in Dreams" by Flyleaf. Jesus Christ I love them. I had to slip in a Jonas Brothers reference, I totally love them. Obsessed fangirl alert! Anyways, review and as always tell me what you liked or didn't I love feedback. Now hit the review button quick like bunnies!**

* * *


	12. Umbrella

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Narnia, the wonderful and downright bitchin' C.S. Lewis does. I'm only borrowing them for a bit. **

**A/U: OMG, u guys! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating right away! I'm such a bad author! Not really, real life sometimes gets in the way. Ghaaaa, I'm such a slacker. Anyway, enjoy...**

_**

* * *

**_

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes- Carrie Underwood "Some Hearts"

* * *

The day of Caspian's coronation had come and gone and the Narnians were welcomed into the Telmarine castle. Karina stared up at the ceiling as she lay in her bed contemplating her future. It had been months, maybe years (if she got her Narnian time right) since she'd been back in America. She was beginning to 

get homesick. Not that she missed her deadbeat dad, just her friends. They must've thought she was dead. A knock roused her from her daydreams,

"Yo, it's open." she said, not really wanting to be polite.

Peter shuffled in, "Um, hi. Karina I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Sure." She answered her voice uneventful. Rolling from her four-poster she joined Peter outside. She had chosen to wear her American clothing, as it reminded her so much of her home. Today she wore a pair of worn jeans and a black tee-shirt. They walked in silence in the garden, avoiding the contemptuous gazes of a few ladies in waiting, that is until Peter broke the quite,

"It's nice weather today."

Karina sighed, "Peter, if you have something to tell me, just say it. Stop bullshittin'." She then wanted to eat her words, "I mean, beating around the bush." There, right there. That was why she wasn't Guardian material. Guardians who are supposed to be diplomats don't curse like sailors.

"Aslan said time's up for us." Peter said, stopping and sitting on a marble bench. He pat the seat next to him and Karina plopped herself down.

"Times up? I have to leave?!" Karina cried. Peter shook his head, "No, he means me, Lucy, Susan, and Edmund."

Karina stood up, "But you can't leave!"

Peter hugged her, "But we have to. Lucy and Edmund will be back, but…"

"What do you mean but? You and Susan will be back too!" Karina said, confused. Why would the lion let her gain such good friends and then tear them away? It wasn't fair.

"It's not fair!" Karina voiced, making a few servants jump. "It's not Goddamn fair! If you leave then… than what will I do?!"

Peter felt his heart break, "You won't be alone, Caspian will take care of you."

"And what about what I want!? I want all of us to stay here forever! All of us!" she screamed, knowing she was attracting attention. Peter hugged her again, "We still have one more day, please, don't make it unhappy."

Karina now actually understood that song "No Air". She finally understood love and now it was leaving. Her family, yes, that's what the Pevensie's were to her. Family. The only one she'd ever known. Peter was right, if they only had one more day, she would make it a day neither of them would forget.

* * *

Karina had officially had the best day ever. After her little chat with Peter she had located Edmund, with whom she played a rousing game of chess (of which he won) and done a little sparring. After that she found Susan and the two of them just talked, as most teen girls do, about boys, clothing, and other assorted things. Lucy came next and that was where Karina was hiking from at that moment. She and the littlest Queen had play hide and seek, freeze tag, **and **flashlight tag until each was very sleepy. Karina was trudging up one of the numerous steps to the Astronomy tower, where she was supposed to meet Peter. She was huffing and puffing by the time she had gotten to the third flight of stairs.

"Oh Jesus," She said breathing heavily, "Don't let me die before I get to the top of the damn stairs." She was pretty sure that using a cure within a prayer nullified it but she continued on her way. A few servants stopped her, asking if she needed assistance. She waved them all away, wanting to continue her trek solo. Finally, after a long break at the fifth staircase, she made it. Pushing open the door she immediately smiled at what she saw.

"Peter, you didn't." she groaned, but happily so. Peter sat on a large Persian blanket with a small picnic basket next to him, "Oh yes I did. I'm pulling out all the stops tonight." He mocked. Karina sat next to him, "What's in the basket?"

Peter really had no idea. Edmund had packed it as Peter had so many things to do, being High King and all. He tentatively lifted the lid, afraid of what he might see.

"Sour Patch Kids!" Karina squealed, "Yay! I love them! But Peter, how did you manage to get them? The only ones I have are in my bag."

"Edmund." Peter said simply. Karina nodded, "OMG tell him he's oh so amazing."

The two then commenced to watching the planets, Karina telling Peter stories from her time about men landing on the moon and exploring space.

"Impossible." Peter scoffed.

"Yes, it's so true. We landed on the moon in the 60's, I have no idea what Britain was doing at the time." She replied. Karina told Peter about the future and all the wonderful things that happened. He learned that her people were not treated as equally in America as they would've been in England, and that soon the world would have something called 'United Nations'. The future sounded fascinating when Karina told it with such enthusiasm and Peter knew he would never get tired of hearing it.

"Karina?" Peter said, they had been talking for hours and he wondered if she was still awake.

"Huh?" she answered.

"Do you love Caspian?" Peter asked. Karina scrunched up her face, "Yes."

Peter felt his shoulders slump, "Do you love me?"

Karina turned to him, "Yes."

"I love you too."

Karina mentally smacked herself. What was she doing?! She couldn't very well have Caspian and Peter all to herself (that was another fantasy she wasn't willing nor had the patience to explore). What was she to do? "It's not like we can have a threesome." She grumbled.

"What?" Peter said. Karina stiffened and turned her attention to the sky, "Wow, it's dark up there."

God that was stupid. Peter shut his eyes and leaned forward; hoping Karina wouldn't push him away. Instead she leaned in too, their lips met at exactly the right angle. Oh God, she was kissing him! Karina felt like she was watching a shell of her body, like an out of body experience. But the more and more she kissed him, the more and more she liked it. _Oh God, Karina do something. If Caspian catches you, you're so done for sister! _She shut her eyes, hoping it would all go away. She loved Peter so much but she loved Caspian too! If only God would let her combine them both, but sadly, God wasn't about to mix to polar opposites together to make Karina happy.

"Oh my God! Are we gonna have sex or something?!" she blurted out. Way to sound grown-up.

Peter breathed deeply, regaining his senses, "No… I mean… do you…"

_Oh Hells yeah,_ Karina thought. Dreams come true! But she wouldn't say that. She just wouldn't, "Yes." Way to listen to her brain.

_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
_

_You're always a true friend  
_

_I don't deserve you  
_

_'Cause I'm not there for you  
_

_Please forgive me again_

"Well I don't think we should." Peter finally answered. Karina nodded, "I honestly don't know what came over me." Although she did. Peter was leaving, it wasn't right to make him want to stay even more. She hugged him, "I don't want you to go." She said, feeling tears leak from her eyes. Peter felt his own eyes mist over, "We have our link remember? We're imprinted, forever."

Wow, Karina had totally forgotten about the imprinting. "Sometimes we have to do what others ask us, for the greater good." She said quietly. Peter drew back, letting him thumb trace the star on her forehead, "Spoken like a true Guardian of Narnia."

They both smiled, it was genuine.

_I wanna be there for you  
_

_Someone you can come to  
_

_Runs deeper than my bones  
_

_I wanna be there for you  
_

_I wanna be there for you _

"Peter, I will always love you." Karina sobbed. Peter lifted her chin, "The same goes for me. I'll never **ever **forget you."

She laughed, making Peter's heart soar to new heights, "Look at us. Crying like babies and you haven't even left yet." Peter broke out into a full grin, "Yes, it is rather ridiculous."

Karina lay her head on Peter's chest as they shifted on the blanket, "Peter?"

"Mmmh." He said. Karina blinked, "Can you sing to me?"

"Of course." Peter smiled.

_Swirling shades of blue  
_

_Slow dancing in your eyes  
_

_Sun kisses the earth  
_

_And I hush my urge to cry_

"_Hush now. Close out the lies. No need to speak. Time will slow. When we surrender. Whisper soft. Over the edge. Head rush. Are you still breathing. Shiver. Taking me higher. Stay. Darkness takeover now. Stay. No thinking twice. Stay for tonight. The sound of your heart. Racing faster for me. Is what will save me. Whisper soft, Anticipating. This eclipse. Pulling you closer. Melting now. Covered in silk. Letting go. Into the stillness. Head rush  
Careful don't drop me. Shiver. Taking me higher. Memorize every moment, Breath. Letting this love take you over, Breath, Just breath, And stay_

Stay..."

Karina closed her eyes, her thoughts becoming hazy as she listened to Peter's soft voice. His heartbeat slowly lulling her off into dreamland.

_I wanna be there for you  
_

_Someone you can come to  
_

_Runs deeper than my bones  
_

_I wanna be there for you  
_

_I wanna be there for you_

As she slept she didn't even feel Peter lifting her small frame up and down the stairs to her room. Her arms wrapped around Peter's neck, he fought off the many scandalous gossipers along the way. He'd have hell in the morning. Slowly and quietly, he opened her door. He yawned, he was sleepy himself. Peter tugged lightly at Karina's fingers, trying to unlace them, but they held firm.

"Let go…" he whispered, tugging again. Another yawn racked his body and Peter knew he was in no condition to wander back to his room at such a late hour. Sighing, he lay on the bed; Karina still snuggled up on her chest.

_'Cause I hear the whispered words  
_

_In your masterpiece beautiful  
_

_You speak the unspeakable through  
_

_I love you too_

I wanna be there for you

_Someone you can come to_

"If you love him then you will receive love in return, dear one." Aslan said to Karina as she dreamed.

"Why must you take him from me Aslan?" Karina asked. The lion snuffled, "Everyone has their own separate destiny. Peter will return, someday."

"Someday? Someday I'll be an old crone!" Karina cried. Aslan stalked over to the wishing well, "Look into the water, tell me what you see."

Karina glanced into the water, "I see a stupid little nobody, with no past and no future."

Aslan looked into the water also, "I see a brave and stunning young woman who can lead Narnia."

"But what if I fail?" she said. Aslan chuckled, "With those you love guiding you, I do not think failure will be in your fate."

_I wanna be there for you  
_

_And be someone you can come to  
_

_The love runs deeper than my bones  
_

_I wanna be there for you_

* * *

**Author's Note: Great chapter, if I do say so myself. The song used is called "There for You" by Flyleaf, if you haven't figured it out I love Flyleaf so much. They're just so talented. I LOVE singing Peter! BTW the song he sings is by Emmy Rossum it's called "Stay". I'm not so sure about how many chapters are coming after this. Tell me if I should post the sequel, I won't if no one wants to read it. It's cool. Review! **


	13. Viva La Vida

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo nada del mundo maravilloso e impresionante que es Narnia. Yo sólo pido prestado Narnia y a sus habitantes de C. Lewis. Yo sólo poseo Karina, que me es. (Brownie points for someone who can figure this out... hehehehe)**

**A/N: Thank you reviewers, thank you so much. You really do spur me on to actually make me update like I should. Honestly, I really love you guys for taking the time to read my little story, which is basically my imagination running wild during Prince Caspian. Ghaaa, he's sooooooooooooo shagable (Austin Powers lingo) And so without further ado...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**All princes start as frogs and all gentlemen as dogs  
Just wait till it's plain to see  
What we're growing up to be  
Cause Some frogs will still be frogs  
And Some dogs will still be dogs  
Some boys could become men  
Just don't kiss us 'til then. –Superchick "Princes and Frogs"**_

* * *

Spanish had never been a second language for Karina, who had taken French since the fourth grade, but for Caspian that was a different story. Whenever they were alone he would sometimes slip into that Spanish state of mind and Karina would have no idea what he was saying. It was only the day before he had called 

her "mi vida". Now Karina only knew colors in Spanish and not much else, so she simply replied with a simple, "Ditto."

She was pretty swamped with the going away party for the Pevensie's and didn't have time to brush up on her Spanish. But after that day she'd had quite enough. She was sitting on the terrace with Susan one day when she saw Caspian from the corner of her eye.

"Are you still mad at him for never telling you what he means?" Susan sighed. Karina nodded, "I think I'll give him a taste of his own medicine. Here he comes."

Karina smiled and so did Susan, "Bonjour." They said in unison. Caspian stopped in his tracks, looking at them like they were possessed by the devil, "Um, hello Queen Susan, Karina."

Susan took pity on the poor Telmarine King and told him about Karina's predicament, "So she's only speaking to you in French as pay back." Susan finished. Caspian looked flushed, "What is French?"

"A language, it's actually almost like Spanish." Susan said

Karina stood and smiled at Susan, "Caspian, je ferai ceci pour le prochain vingt-quatre heures s'habitue si à lui **(1).** Au revoir Susan, vous voir plus tard. Je vous aime Caspian **(2).**

She left in her tracks a very stunned Caspian and a chuckling Susan. Susan smiled, patting the seat next to her, "I think you need to brush up on your French."

* * *

Karina was laying face down on her bed, still trying to sleep after four hours of hitting the sweet stuff (faun booze) with Edmund and Peter. Her head hated her for it now. She'd taught them how to play beer pong and body shots and now was regretting it. The door thumped and it sounded a thousand times louder to Karina, who only groaned, "Go away. I'm drunk."

This stupid idiotic person only opened the door and clomped inside. They hit the bed and fell on the floor; Karina could tell by their shadow that they too were drunk. Damn party. The only responsible one who wasn't drunk was Susan, and of course Lucy. Said person was crawling on the floor now. Karina moved her head so that it was hanging over the edge of the bed.

It was Caspian.

"Didn't you hear me?" Karina slurred, her head still pounding, "I'm drunk. Go away."

Caspian only replied with a muffled sigh as he hauled himself next to Karina, "Move over." He said. Karina snatched her blanket back, "If you haven't forgotten, this is my room. So **you **move over."

Caspian turned over so that he was facing her, "Well it's my castle and I want you to move. So move."

Karina pushed against Caspian in an attempt to get him to move, but he was much heavier than she thought, "Caspian, you're drunk. Go to your own room."

Caspian sighed, "It's too far."

"I'm two floors above you."

"Touché."

Karina shifted, "Well I guess you can stay. But just for tonight. And no weird stuff or I'll mace you."

"What's mace?"

"Oh just shut up."

Caspian yawned, "You're not talking to me in French anymore?" Karina groaned, couldn't he tell she was super tired? "No, sleep now."

"Mi vida, mi hermosa chica, te quiero tanto." Caspian whispered. It was Karina's turn to interrupt sleep, "There! Right there! What in the name of God did you just say?"

Caspian rolled over, obviously irritated at being kept awake. But Karina was persistent, she poked him in the back until he finally turned to her, "I'm not insulting you. Most women _like _it when I speak this way."

Wow. He was pretty articulate, even drunk. Karina pouted, "I was just curious."

"There's nothing wrong with being curious. Just do it in the morning."

"Mmkay."

"Aslan's mane, I hate being in love!" Caspian cried as he signed one of the many documents on his desk. His head was pounding with such a tenacity he thought it might explode. It was the day of the Pevensie's departure and he felt bad being hungover and all for their farewell. He thought about what he and Karina had discussed the day before. What about him speaking in Spanish bothered her so much?

"Milord?" a small squeaky voice came from the doorway.

"Yes, Reepicheep?" Caspian answered, standing up and drawing his shoulders tall. The little mouse flitted over to his desk, "The ceremony has begun."

Caspian ran outside to the farewell ceremony, cursing himself for being late. Everyone was there, from the Telmarine court to the Narnians. Aslan sat in all his regal lion glory next to Karina, who was looking very regal herself, a grin almost splitting her face in half. Everyone seemed to have a smile on their face, not something common at a farewell ceremony.

"Did I miss something?" Caspian asked.

"Ghaaaaaaaaaaa! Did you miss something?! The greatest thing just happened!!" Karina squealed. A few people raised their eyebrows and Karina settled down. Aslan smiled, "Indeed King Caspian, something great has just transpired."

Oh God I can't wait! I need to say something!" Karina cried, "We're staying!!"

"What?" Caspian said. Karina smiled even bigger, "All of us! We're all here to stay!!" The Pevensie's smiled, "It's true. Aslan it letting us stay."

Caspian felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. All the friends shared a group hug, which was quite lopsided. Caspian then knew that he could have never gone on without them. Something about each of them, Lucy's innocence, Edmund's charm, Susan's kindness, Peter's drive, and Karina optimism. Now he finally understood what "mi vida" really meant.

My Life.

**And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember  
And I try to pretend but I just feel it when we're together  
And if you don't believe me, you never really knew us  
You never really knew**

**-Vanessa Carlton 'Who's to Say?'

* * *

******

A/U: No it's not finished yet, another two chapters to go. It sounded like the end though didn't it? I gotcha good right? My Spanish isn't so good, mostly b/c I take Japanese and German, but that's not my fault.

  
**Spanish Translation:**

**My life, my beautiful girl, I love you so much**

**French Translation:**

**Caspian, I'll be doing this for the next twenty-four hours so get used to it**

**Bye Susan, see you later. I love you Caspian**

**I used to take French, the language of love! Ahhh, Caspian; you need to brush up on your French. I like making Susan funner (not a word) than in the movie. In the movie she's such a wet blanket, which are no fun at all from first hand experience. I think by making her Karina's friend and not rival was the bst choice, I want everyone to get along (ebony and ivory; watch the _Psych _video for it. It's hilarious. Just go to Youtube) Anyways, Review! And have a happy wonderful weekend!**


	14. Lemonade Love

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own anything except Karina**

**A/N: Hello all, thanx for bearing with me. I'm doing a writers workshop so I'm a bit swamped. I'm posting a ballot for the sequel. I'm letting you guys pick the plot. That's right, I'm officially out of my fuckin mind. But seriously, you guys have been wonderful reviewers and everything. I really do love you.**

_

* * *

_

**You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are- Ana Johnson 'We Are'**

* * *

Karina was sitting on a boat in the middle of one of the many courtyard lakes in the Telmarine castle. As she drifted along in the little vessel she wondered what was in store for her in Narnia. She would remain here until the end of her days, of that she was sure. But it was a happy resignation. She was happy. The tiny boat glided over the water and back to the small pier, the tiny tassels on the pillows trailing making the crystalline liquid ripple. Karina got out of the boat, careful to avoid slipping on her dress like she'd done the first ten thousand times. Susan and Lucy were having a picnic on the lawn while Peter, Edmund, and Caspian sparred on a small patch of stone. As she was the only woman in the court who carried a sword, Karina often participated in sparring with the Kings. Sometimes it was the only way she could enjoy herself. But today she was too tired to practice and she joined the Queens of old at their small tea table.

"Hello Karina!" Lucy smiled, which always made Karina smile. "Hey Lucy, Susan. What's up?"

Susan nodded over to the boys, "Practice."

"Ah. Male bonding." Karina said. The table giggled with delight. They socialized for another hour, just speaking as most girls do. Before long, Karina saw the boys jogging up the hill. She waved, "Hey, guys!"

_Hello let's go  
_

_Everybody must know  
_

_Love's in my heart like a bomb  
_

_It's blowing a song inside I'm singing  
_

_Sunshine that your bringing now and it makes me happy _

"Hello Karina!" Edmund said cheerfully as he helped himself to some of the delectable little canapés shaped like moons.

"Ed, save some for the rest of us!" Peter scolded playfully, smoothing back his blonde hair. Edmund, who now had a mouth full of canapés, mock pouted; "Ohhh, I forgot, this High King loves his girly food!"

The group laughed at this, Peter only rolled his eyes.

"Ahhh!" Karina screamed, jumping up and doing some sort of weird dance.

"What's wrong?" Caspian asked. Karina settled herself and sat at the table again, "There was a bug in my lemonade."

"That explains a lot." Lucy quipped.

_Listen to the radio playin back in stereo  
_

_Sounds like my favorite song  
_

_I'm humming along my head is ringing  
_

_And I just can't stop singing now cause it makes me happy  
_

_it makes me happy _

Caspian only smiled, kissing her lips.

"Augh, get a room." Edmund sighed.

"You taste like strawberries." Caspian whispered into her ear. Karina grinned, "Well you taste like… lemons."

"Let's keep it PG people." Susan exhaled. Karina turned to her, "Sorry."

Lucy took another huge bite of her chocolate cookie, "Karina, will you tell a story about you world?" Karina answered, "Of course I will."

Caspian chuckled, "Someday I will have to visit this strange world of yours."

Karina shushed him, "In the future of earth you'll be able to transport music with you in something called an ipod."

The Pevensies and Caspian 'ohhhed' and 'ahhhed' like a proper audience and Karina continued, "They can freeze you when you die so that years later they might unfreeze you and you'll come back to life."

"Oh the future sounds promising!" Edmund said.

Karina amused the Pevensies and Caspian with many tales from the future and such. Until she was almost tired of talking. It was almost dark; Karina hadn't realized how long she'd been talking.

"Boy time flies!" she said

_You're everything I need, handed from above  
_

_I can't get enough of your love  
_

_Cause it makes me happy  
_

_it makes me happy  
_

_Living in a day-dream  
_

_I'll show you what it all means_

As Karina was going inside Caspian caught her by the arm, "Karina, I think I left my dagger on the sparing field, will you help me look for it."

"I would be happy to Sire!" a squeaky voice said regally. Reepicheep stood at the King's feet, bowing so low his red feather touched the ground. Caspian suppressed an eye roll, "I thank you Sir Reepicheep but-"

"Reep!" Edmund called, "I was wondering if you might honor me with a game of chess!"

The mouse grinned, "Why it would be an honor, my King."

Caspian sent Edmund a 'thank you' look and Edmund only replied with a 'don't mention it'. Karina followed Caspian's silhouette down to the sparring field. She got down on her hands and knees and started to look for this missing dagger, "Where did you leave it?" she questioned.

Caspian let himself a small victorious smile, "I think it's over here." Swiftly, so Karina couldn't see (not that she would have anyway, her face was practically in the dirt) Caspian took a silver ring from his pocket. It was laid in silver with a small diamond in the middle in the shape of a heart; inside the band it said 'My love for you is eternal, forever'.

_Spending some time in the sun  
_

_Let's get up and run it's just beginning  
_

_And I just can't stop singing now  
_

_Cause it makes me happy  
_

_Like a fantasy that you never find  
_

_Right in front of me all the time  
_

_And it makes me happy _

Caspian deftly wrapped it around a small piece of grass, clearly enough so Karina could see it, but just hidden so that it would be a surprise. Karina, her hem almost six inches in dirt and sand, crawled over to the spot where Caspian had planted the ring.

"Sorry Caspian. All I found was this ring." Karina said sadly as she held up the twinkling ring. "It is pretty nice though, I wonder who lost it?"

"Karina-"

"Man, I feel bad for her. It such a nice ring, almost like an engagement ring. Boy is her boyfriend gonna be pissed when he finds out she lost it." Karina rambled. Caspian felt like he was going to swallow his tongue, "Karina I want to marry you."

Karina glanced back to the ring and to Caspian, then back again, "So… this… is mine?"

"If you'll have me." Caspian said a slight arrogance in his voice. Karina bit her tongue, she was only sixteen! Was she really ready to be married?

Hells yeah.

_I want it all but not too much I wanna feel the way you touch me  
_

_I'm the kind of guy who's always there to come and find you  
_

_Save the raining days for another time  
_

_I'm just here to say read between the lines_

"OMG shut up." Karina said, slipping back into to normal teenager mode. Caspian was very confused, "But I…"

Noticing her mistake Karina smiled, "Oh no! Not you, it's just a saying from my world meaning that you're really excited."

"Oh."

"And yes." Karina said, "I will."

Caspian and Karina embraced, so happy to be in each other's arms. Karina wished she had a cone of silence because she would be doing some serious gloating right then and there. Caspian felt like gravity no longer existed, he was walking on air. She said yes! He was so happy. He honestly had no idea what to do with himself he was that happy. Karina drew back, "Well, c'mon we have t find that dagger."

Caspian only sighed.

"Kidding." Karina giggled, "Last one back to the castle is a cotton-headed-ninny-muggins!"

Caspian had no idea what that was but he smiled, "No cheating."

Karina placed a hand over her chest, "King Caspian," she gasped, her voice becoming courtly, "I am saddened that you would even think I would… OMG WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!"

Caspian whirled around, "What? I don't see…" he glanced over his shoulder and saw Karina running back up the hill. He followed, knowing he could easily catch up with her if he really wanted to. Karina's laughter bounced off the castle walls as she ran through the courtyard.

Through her window, Susan and Lucy watched, grins spreading over their faces, "Did she say yes?" Lucy questioned. They waited another moment and saw Caspian; he ran to Karina and swept her into a passionate kiss. Susan smiled, "She most definitely did."

_I'm so glad that your mine  
_

_Cause you make me happy  
_

_You make me wanna sing _

**Another chapter down. I think the last chapter will be the wedding. /Sniff/ All good things must come to an end. Okay, it's my moment to plug a movie that I saw the previews for. It's called _Bigga Than Ben, _which stars my sticky and sweet boy Ben Barnes! He plays a Russian druggie. He even does the accent, which is impeccable. I highliy recommend going to the movie sight which is . Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, anyway, review and use the ballot for the sequel!! **

**Love, Peace, and Aslan.**


	15. The Ballot Pt Two

The Ballot

Hello all, as you can see I'm holding a poll for the sequel. I'm letting you guys pick the plot n' junk, hell, you can even make up a plot all your own or something. I really love molding other's dreams and I think this is the greatest way to do it.

You're all great, really you are. And now without further ado…

Plot:

1 The Pevensies and Caspian are transported to Karina's version of earth along with Karina.

2 Caspian and Karina manage to switch bodies for some weird reason.

3 The White Witch is freed and the Narnians must band together and stop her

4 Make up your own! Creativity is a must!

New Character:

1 Coinfang the tiger

2 Spiritbane the gryphon

3 Dante the dragon

4 Once again, a make up your own

New Romantic character (for Peter)

1 Rayne (black hair and green eyes)

2 Freya (burgundy hair, BTW she's blind)

3 Nuana (blonde and violet eyes)

4 Make your own

Thnx for the help! I'll decide which 'make your own' (if you choose any!) do use. You'll be credited as the owner of said character or plot, as really, it's not mine.

Love, Peace, and Broomsticks


	16. The Results

Hello dear ones,

Thank you so much for contributing in this poll. It really helped me out. Some of your character ideas were AMAZING! But, alas; I can only choose one. Perhaps I'll include them in the story somehow as minor characters (handmaidens, soldiers, nobles, etc.) And now….

The WINNERS!!

Plot:

The White Witch is freed and the Narnians must band together and stop her (WINNER!!)

New Character:

3 Dante the dragon (WINNER)

New Romantic character (for Peter)

2 Freya (WINNER)

Many thanks to SilverWoodElf for the idea of the witch having a pyromaniac for a sister! What a great idea! And 

for suggesting Freya to have white hair, this really helps for what I have in store for her. You guys are awesome! I'll try to have the first chapter up by Monday. It's titled "God Save the Queen". Can't wait to see your reactions!

Love, Peace, and Gossip


	17. Avril 14th

**I still don't own, suck it up and move on**

_**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, last chapter bunnies! I feel so bad, but then again I don't b/c there's gonna be a sequel. BTW thank you so much for all the reviews and such. I love you. The sequel is entitled "God Save the Queen", look for it on either Sunday or Monday. I'm not really sure. And now, for your reading pleasure...**_

**_The last chapter..._**

_**

* * *

**_

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you – The Cure "LoveSong"

* * *

"Don't lace it so Goddamn tight!" Karina cried as her chambermaid laced her white corset, the horrid contraption squeezing Karina together. It was rather demeaning actually. "Sorry Miss." The maid said, giving the laces another taught pull. Karina felt her legs give way, "J…just l-l-loosen it." She managed to gasp out. She let her eyes wander to the girl in the mirror, dressed in a beautiful white and light blue gown she looked like she wasn't sixteen; but twenty. Her thick mane had been coiffed and teased into a small silver tiara, the slick black curls unfurling down her back. They had poked and prodded her since the day break and Karina was rather sick of it. Not that she didn't like getting dressed up; it was her wedding day after all. Wedding. Karina had to keep herself from fainting when she thought about it. She was actually getting married. It was all too surreal.

"Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, My Lady." Her other maid said, bowing as the two queens entered, both dressed in ice blue gowns.

"Hey!" Karina said, trying to breathe deeply. It was to no avail, the corset held tight. Susan and Lucy both hugged her, "Are you ready?" Susan asked, catching herself in the looking glass and primping. Karina sat at the small crimson chaise with lion feet, "I think."

"You can't think," Susan said, fixing the rouge on her lips, "You have to _know_."

"Oh Su, don't be such a downer! Or course she loves him!" Lucy said, dipping her fingers into the sparkly powder on the vanity. The little Queen then gave Susan a look, "Maybe you'll see Prince Tybalt again."

Susan turned bright red, "Lucy! You shouldn't be so free with your speech." She growled, tucking one of her wavy brown locks back into her crown. Karina smirked; Susan had such a crush on the Prince of the Lone Islands. She could understand, he was really hot. Like Shia Labouf, hot. Or (insert your hottie here) hot. Karina waggled her eyebrows, "Yeahhhhhh, Susan; get some!"

"I will do nothing of the sort!" Susan snapped, her whole face turned pink this time. Lucy and Karina shared a laugh at her expense before the chambermaid returned again,

"Sorry to disturb you Miss."

"No it's okay."

The chambermaid smiled, "High King Peter and King Edmund."

Karina smile almost broke her face in half when she saw Peter and Edmund. They were dressed in blue like their sisters but a darker, more navy color. She immediately jumped into both their arms, hugging the life out of them.

"You look nice." Peter breathed, Edmund nodded; "Yeah. We just saw Caspian."

"How is he?" Karina asked, twisting her sleeve. Edmund grinned, "Like someone who's about to get married."

"Ahhhh." She bobbed her head. Peter put a hand on her shoulder, it was more in a brotherly way, and Peter liked the sound of that; "How are you faring?"

Karina shrugged, "The same. A little nervous, but not like throwing up nervous."

"Gross." Edmund said, mussing his dark hair. The wedding was to take place on the ruins of Cair Paravel at sunset. As the royals and Karina rode up to the ruins they saw the crème and ice colored tents set up along the broken stone pillars. Caspian was planning on restoring the fortress to its former glory but as of now, it was on the back burner. All his energy was focused on his wedding. All sorts of creatures lined the aisles, from dryads to centaurs, to fauns and Telmarines. Everyone looked generally happy that their King was settling down; the Narnian's were relieved that now their Guardian was firmly rooted within the politics of their land. Lest they repeat history. As in Telmarine custom, Caspian had not seen his bride in 24 hours and quite frankly; he was anxious to see her.

"Calm yourself, King Caspian." Aalan said, noticing the boy's fidgeting; "All good things come to those who wait, my son."

Caspian nodded, "Thank you, Aslan."

Soon he heard the trumpets announcing that the Kings and Queens of old had arrived, along with Karina. Aslan chuckled, "You see."

Edmund came down the aisles first, looking very regal. Next came Susan, who held herself in a dignified air, but shot Prince Tybalt a saucy look as she took her seat. Caspian had to resist an eye roll. Lucy, as always, looked like a cherub as she blew pink petals onto the mossy earth. The crowd held their breath as they saw High King Peter approach the aisle, a beautiful angel in white on his arm; her face obscured by a lace veil. Peter held his head high and gave Karina's hand a quick squeeze,

"_Don't be so nervous._" He said comfortingly into her mind. Karina smiled "_I'm not._"

"_Then why are you breathing so hard?_"

"_Because my corsets too Goddamn tight!_"

Peter fought back a blush as he gave his friend away to Caspian. Aslan started the ceremony, speaking of the deep magic within all living beings and how love was something that connected everything in Narnia. Karina felt her hands get sweaty as she took Caspian's hands within her own. They slid the rings on one another's fingers as the great lion said a final word of prayer,

"A stranger you were once. Then, with a gentle look you took my hand. As our lives engaged, you lit my life and I held both your hands. Now that decades have passed, ours souls have indeed become one. How fortunate we are that we have found the love so true; that everyone dreams about."

For some reason the only thing Karina could think about was "Carry on my Wayward Son" by Kansas; although she really had no idea why. Caspian lifted back the veil and planted a kiss on her sweet lips. The crowd burst into cheers and whoops as the young couple waltz back down the aisle. Always a crowd pleaser, Caspian scooped Karina into his arms, "Show off." She muttered, but rather liked being carried. The wedding party lasted long into the night, the festivities ranging from dance to drinking games. And soon everyone was sleeping soundly.

* * *

Far over the mountains and inside a large cave was a woman, her skinny frame bent over a cauldron. On her side was a large crimson snake, almost as long as a horse and as thick as a wild boar. Inside the bubbling cauldron was a visage of Caspian and Karina; both sleeping peacefully. The woman smiled and gestured to someone in the shadows.

"Oh my little royals," a familiar cold voice said stoically "we're going to have so much fun."

* * *

_**I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
**_

_**This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**_

_**I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**_

_**Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you – Rascal Flatts "Broken Road"**_

**I love you guys, that's all I have to say. Look for the sequel "God Save the Queen" (reptitive) Ta-Ta for now!**

**Peace, Love, and Switchfoot**


End file.
